Contigo
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: InuYasha nunca había conocido otra vida que no fuera la de servir a su señor, aguantar el odio y rencor hacia su persona y luchar ferozmente contra los enemigos. Es entonces cuando una pequeña niña, llena de dulzura y bondad, llega a él cambiando su mundo por completo... ¿Qué pasará cuando, un día, se tenga que replantear todo por lo que había vivido y todo por esa muchachita? [AU]
1. Asha

**Disclaimer: Según una carta del juzgado, InuYasha no me pertenece. Intentaré luchar por él, pero mientras, este pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Lástima. Aunque, bueno, la trama sí es mía.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

La primera vez que supo de ella se encontraba entre los pasillos de palacio.

Era conocido por todos que no debía hacerlo, pues muy pocas personas tenían el derecho de caminar por aquel lugar y sobre todo en esa zona, sin embargo, él necesitaba encontrar a su señor con urgencia pues acaba de volver de su viaje y debía informarle de la noticia que había llegado a conseguir.

Caminaba con rapidez cuando sintió como, por primera vez en muchos años, su corazón saltaba en su pecho cuando un agudo chillido cortó el ambiente. En un principio se sorprendió y mucho, rara vez se escucha eso por aquellos lugares. Aunque después se reprochó por ello. Maldita sea, la señora estaba a punto de parir poco antes de que él se marchara, es normal que la criatura ya hubiera nacido.

Inconscientemente sus pies se detuvieron justo enfrente de la habitación de la señora y su oído desarrollado consiguió captar el sonido de unos pasos allí dentro seguido de el murmullo de una dulce y tranquila voz. La señora. Durante unos segundos no pareció haber cambio alguno. La criatura lloraba como si fuera el fin del mundo y la mujer susurraba palabras de consuelo y el tarareaba una melodía.

Algo dentro de él se movió en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, lentamente los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta extinguirse finalmente.

—Muy bien, cariño, no pasa nada— oyó decir a la señora.

Y fue entonces cuando InuYasha despertó del letargo que se había sumido.

Murmurando algo para él continuó la marcha, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido hacía unos segundos.

¿Qué le importaba a él de todos modos?

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer antes de quedarse escuchando el llanto de un estúpido bebé humano.

—Tranquila, mi cielo, estás con mamá...

·

—¿Ves algo?

InuYasha sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del bosque que se expandía alrededor de castillo. Estaba atardeciendo y el bosque se bañaba con las luces anaranjadas y rojizas dejando así una bonita estampa. La verdad es que a InuYasha le gustaba mucho contemplar aquello. Cuando el día moría y daba pasa a la infranqueable y deseable noche.

—Bien— aceptó el otro.

Lo sintió posicionarse a su lado, también admirando el panorama, e InuYasha se tensó. Le gustaba estar solo, todo el mundo lo sabía y así había sido desde que siempre (y es que verdaderamente nadie había querido cambiar aquello). ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar con un medio demonio?

—Puedes irte— volvió a hablar el hombre— He venido a relevarte.

InuYasha asintió y no perdió ni un segundo más desaparecer del lugar donde le había tocado montar guardia. Era pocas veces en las que tenía que hacerlo, pues según el señor él era demasiado _valioso_ para aquellas tareas tan vulgares, sin embargo, a él le gustaba hacerlo. Que su mirada se perdiera en el exterior y dejar vagar su imaginación, soñando con un lugar donde él fuera libre, donde pudiera viajar al lugar que quisiera, donde no fuera despreciado... Algo absurdo realmente, él mismo lo sabía, más había veces en las que no podía evitarlo.

Desde que tenía memoria había estado encadenado a ese castillo.

Su madre fue una mujer que desde temprana edad trabajó como sirviente en aquel lugar y un día cuando se encontraba lavando en el río conoció a su padre... un demonio. Fue amor a primera vista y tan fuerte como efímero. Y de esa sola noche quedó él. Un vástago mitad humano, mitad demonio.

En aquel entonces el que gobernaba el lugar era el padre del actual señor y al contrario de todo el mundo que deseó matar a ese híbrido después de nacer, él vio un buen negocio. Un "súper guerrero". Un ser más fuerte, veloz, ágil y resistente que un ser humano. Y estaba a su servicio.

Y así fue como desde pequeño su destino estuvo establecido: preparase para ser el mejor luchador, capaz de ganar hasta al más bravo de los demonios. Y cuando su madre murió al cumplir él los nueve años, la única luz y calidez de su vida se esfumó, cubriéndose todo de odio, violencia y desprecio a donde quiera que fuera. Porque mientras que para los habitantes del castillo era un sucio medio demonio, para sus señores (su "mentor" y su sucesor) no era más que un importante y útil juguete.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

El grito de una de las doncellas del castillo lo alertó cuando se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del castillo, allí donde estaba su "habitación", si por habitación podía considerarse un sucio y pequeño antiguo trastero. Sus ojos ambarinos se alzaron y entonces vio a una muchacha de no más de catorce años corriendo hacia él.

—¡Espera, señorita!

Pero no lo estaba mirando a él. InuYasha siguió sus pupilas y a pesar de que no lo mostró en el rostro, se sorprendió al ver a una pequeñaja correr hacia él dando traspiés y con una amplia y dulce sonrisa.

—¡Ta, ta, ta!— balbuceaba con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

Durante unos segundos no supo que hacer. Paralizado, observó a la pequeña. Tendría unos dos años. Su pelo azabache lo llevaba suelto llegándole un poco más bajo de los hombros, bamboleándose por el movimiento de un modo muy graciosos. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y expresivos de un color castaño y la sonrisa de sus labios dejaba entrever a la blancura de su pequeña dentadura aún a medio hacer.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Ta!— siguió balbuceando y cuando le quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a su lado, la pequeña se tropezó.

No lo pensó. El cuerpo del medio demonio actúo solo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había movido para coger a la pequeña entre sus brazos y que así no se estampara de boca contra el suelo.

Al contrario de asustarse y llorar, como lo haría un niño pequeño normal, InuYasha observó fascinado como la niña reía y se retorcía divertida en sus manos, pues este la tenía alzada por cada uno de sus sobacos.

Un sentimiento inexplicable empezó a formarse en su pecho.

—¡Elo! ¡Elo!— decía la pequeña estirando sus bracitos hacia él.

InuYasha no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle. De pronto, la niña había pasado de reírse a inclinarse, como queriendo llegar a él y tocarlo. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que quería esa humana de él?

—¡Elo!— chilló y a pesar de eso, a InuYasha le pareció adorable.

Demonios, ¿adorable?

 _¡InuYasha, ¿qué diablos te pasa?!,_ se reprochó mentalmente, _ella es una niña humana. ¡Una niña! ¡Y humana!_

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos y de la rara sensación que asolaba su pecho, él no pudo hacer caso a su mente y como le ordenaba dejarla en el suelo y marcharse. ¿Y si se caía de nuevo?

¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Dudoso y realmente confundido, el medio demonio observó como ella seguía estirándose para intentar coger algo. Sabía que no podía hacerle daño, es decir, él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacer lenta y cuidadosamente la acción de escoger sus brazos para que la pequeña se pegara a su cuerpo.

¿Y si tenía miedo a las alturas? ¿Y si a lo mejor estaba asustada?

 _¡¿Qué te importa a ti que esté asustada?!,_ volvió a recalcarle su mente. Y de nuevo no le hizo caso. Aquella niña...

De pronto, apenas quedando una pequeña distancia entre ellos, los ojos de la humana brillaron (de una forma verdaderamente tierna, debió reconocer InuYasha), se abalanzó hacia él y entre sus pequeñas manitas consiguió cogerle un mechón de su cabello albino.

—¡Ah, oye!— exclamó cuando sintió la punzada en la cabeza. Maldita sea, era pequeña, pero sí que tenía fuerza.

Ella rio y sus pies patalearon con gusto.

Y el verla así... tan dulce, tierna... y alegre, no podía enfadarse con ella.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo con ese ser tan... puro? Ella era toda la calidez y pureza que le fue arrebatado con la muerte de su madre. Le recordaba tanto a ella...

Sentía como si no pudiera dejar de escuchar aquel hermoso sonido.

—Eh, para— dijo y sosteniéndola con un brazo, consiguió que soltara el mechón de pelo— A ver... suelta, pequeña.

La humana se dejó hacer, sin mucha queja, y permaneció aun sonriendo entre sus brazos. En su interior, InuYasha sintió como si fuera un milagro. Aquella criatura había sido la única persona que _le gustaba_ permanecer a su lado, sin contar a su madre.

Su estómago se retorció de una irritable manera y su corazón aumentó de velocidad. ¿Qué diablos le hacía sentir esa chiquilla?

Fue entonces cuando InuYasha levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de la adolescente de antes y como si de le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, volvió a la realidad.

Sí, la doncella lo miraba... y el miedo y el asco campaba de igual manera en sus ojos. Estaba parada a varios pasos de ellos, respiraba agitadamente y sus labios estaban fruncido en una mueca. Siempre la misma mirada, siempre el mismo rostro...

En su interior, InuYasha sonrió despectivamente. Ah, _dulce_ realidad.

Cuando la doncella se dio cuenta que la miraba, su cuerpo respingó e inconsciente dio un paso hacia atrás. Le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la niña que descansaba _a gusto_ en sus brazos y después se dirigió a sus manos... a sus garras.

InuYasha quiso gruñir.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que le iba a hacer daño?

¡Maldita sea, no era tan despreciable como para hacer daño a una cría!

Sintiendo la ira bullendo en su interior, su ceño se frunció. Debía irse si no quería enfadarse. Y realmente no quería asustar a la niña que cargaba. Odiaría ver el miedo en sus pupilas.

 _Ella no._

Con paso decidido se acercó a la muchacha, la cual al verlo ahogó un grito con los ojos abiertos como platos y su cuerpo caminó hacia atrás de puro miedo. Pero él fue mas rápido y en pocos pasos llegó a su lado. Y le dio a la niña.

Al principio esta protestó y estiró sus brazos hacia él en la inmóvil chica, sin embargo, InuYasha hizo de tripas corazón e intentó ignorarla cuando de pronto la cría empezó a llorar.

No quiso mirarla otra vez, pues no sabría las consecuencias, así que dándose la vuelta se marchó con premura de allí. Sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho mientras su llanto se iba perdiendo.

·

Los labios del medio demonio se curvaron levemente cuando captó su dulce aroma en el aire.

Ahí estaba la cría...

No le dio tiempo a girarse cuando sintió unos bracitos rodearle el cuello y unas pequeñas manitas taparle sus ojos. Le encantaba hacerle eso. Y él no era nadie para decepcionarla.

—¿Quién soy?— oyó su bonita voz ahogada por una risilla contenida.

 _Tú, siempre eres tú,_ pensó.

—Hmmm...— se hizo el pensativo. Escuchó como ella se reía y su corazón inevitablemente dio un vuelco en su pecho— No sé... ¿Quién eres, desconocida?

—¡Oh, venga!— percibió la ansiedad en su voz. Tuvo que contenerse para no reírse.

—A ver, espera, tú voz me suena... No serás, tal vez... ¿Kagome?

—¡Sí!— chilló ella entusiasmada e InuYasha no pudo evitar hacer una meca. Había chillado _muy fuerte_ cerca de sus orejas.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a la pequeña sonriéndole sentada sobre su regazo y con un gracioso hueco en la hilera inferior de dientes.

—Te he sorprendido, _Asha_ — se burló Kagome y a InuYasha le pareció muy tierno.

Y es que tan solo había que ver a esa Kagome de cinco añitos.

—Tienes razón— asintió él colocándole un mechón tras su oreja— Nunca sé cuánto vienes, pequeña.

—Soy muy buena en eso— elevó la comisura de sus labios orgullosa.

—Claro, en eso y en escabullirte— la miró arqueando una ceja— ¿Otra vez te has escapado de Yuka?

La vio curvar su labio inferior y sintió su estómago cosquillear irritablemente.

—No me gusta estar con ella. Me da miedo. Siempre está dándome órdenes.

—Si te portaras bien...

—¡Yo siempre me porto bien!— se cruzó de brazos Kagome.

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo y se rio. Ella era la única que podía conseguir eso.

—Algún día te pillaran, renacuaja. Y estaremos los dos en problemas.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué que?

—¿Por qué... esto está mal? A mi me gusta estar contigo, _Asha_ — le dijo mientras lo miraba— Tú eres mi persona favorita. Bueno, después de mi mami.

InuYasha sintió como su corazón saltaba en el pecho cuando veía la inocencia y pureza en la castaña mirada de la humana cuando le decía esas cosas. ¿Cómo podía decirle entonces que él era despreciable? ¿Cómo decirle que todo el mundo lo odiaba por ser como es? ¿Cómo decirle que lo matarían si la veían junto a ella, por miedo a que pudiera hacerle algo?

Desde esa primera vez que la vio, jamás dejó de pensar de esa niñita que le había sonreído... que se había acercado a él, y fueron varios días después que descubrió que ella era Kagome, la hija de su señor. Aquella misma niña que cada vez que lo veía corría hacia él sin importarle los demás. Aquella misma niña que tiempo después se escapaba de su doncella (esa muchacha que lo miró esa primera vez con miedo y repulsión) para estar junto a él.

No tenía ni idea como demonios había ocurrido, pero esa pequeña había conseguido meterse en su vida y se había instalado en su pecho de forma permanente.

—Deberías irte, pequeña, Yuka se preocupará si tardas tanto.

Intentó esquivar su pregunta pero cuando vio la mirada triste que le lanzó sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No podía aguantarla. No podía verla triste. Ella tenía que sonreír. Tenía que ser feliz.

Sus brazos se movieron por sí solo y rodeándola por la cintura, la atrajo a su pecho.

—Eh, pequeña...— murmuró pero calló cuando sintió el olor salado proveniente de la niña.

Oh, no. Llorar no. No soportaba verla llorar. Era más de lo que podía sostener.

—¿Por qué _nana_ te odia, _Asha_? ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle de ti a mamá? ¿Por qué no te veo allí? ¿Por qué estás siempre aquí escondido?— sollozó la niña contra su pecho.

Pero InuYasha no podía contestarle. Todavía era muy pequeña y no lo entendería. Era demasiado inocente para descubrir los horrores de la gente.

Con la pequeña llorando entre sus brazos, InuYasha recordó todas las veces que lloró su madre por él también. Y se odió. Se odió por hacerle la vida imposible a su madre y por no poder ser lo que la pequeña merecía que fuera.

Pero sobretodo se odió por ser tan egoísta para no dejarla marchar y apartarla de su lado.

* * *

 **A pesar de que me dije que no subiría hasta haber terminado los exámenes (dentro de tres días), no he podido aguantar mis ganas y aquí os traigo una nueva aventura de nuestra pareja favorita. Así que... ¡Hola a todos! Que sepáis que ya extrañaba esto^^**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido esta primera toma de contacto? ¿Qué pensáis de ellos?**

 **¡Vamos, contadme!**

 **Próximo capítulo: A escondidas.**


	2. A escondidas

Era poco más de media noche cuando ocurrió el asalto.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo y la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban dormidos o haciendo guardia. Era una noche sin luna, pues enormes nubarrones conseguían taparla a ella y a las estrellas.

Podría haberse tratado de una premonición de lo que iba a ocurrir.

InuYasha se encontraba en su habitación cuando el olor a sangre llegó a sus sentidos alertándolo.

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia la zona principal del castillo. Cuando llegó se encontró con una lucha encarnizada entre la guardia y, en una primera mirada, cientos de demonios. Estaban atacando el castillo.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado y lucha, escoria!— le gritaron en algún momento.

Apretando los dientes, su cuerpo se movió y gracias a sus garras y espada fue matando a los demonios que no parecían acabar. A su lado iban muriendo tanto demonios como humanos, pero eso a él no le importaba. Por él como si acababan con todo el maldito castillo si hacía falta.

Pero fue cuando por el rabio del ojo advirtió una cabellera que le pareció muy familiar que sintió como su corazón dejaba de salir. Arrancándole la cabeza terminó con un demonio que iba hacia él y con rapidez se giró, sin embargo, fue tarde. Yura se encontraba muerta a pocos metros de él con una profunda y sangrante herida en el cuello.

 _Kagome_ , fue el único pensamiento que tuvo cuando vio aquella estampa.

Una fuerte opresión se formó en su garganta dificultándole la respiración, no obstante, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, siguiendo sus instintos.

Tenía que encontrar a la cría humana.

Atrás dejó la lucha y con los pies volando sobre el suelo, lleno de cadáveres, se internó en el edificio, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Ella _debía_ estar bien.

Por el camino, en el interior, apenas se encontró con demonios y eso consiguió aliviarlo, pero sabía que no estaría del todo tranquilo hasta que no viera que estaba bien por sus propios ojos.

Estaba llegando cuando un chillido resonó en el lugar. Sabía de quién era esa voz.

Aumentando de velocidad, de una patada tiró la puerta y apenas un segundo después sus ojos la encontraron. Allí estaba, Kagome... _su_ Kagome, rugió una pequeña voz en su cabeza hasta ahora desconocida.

Se encontraba acurrucada contra el cuerpo inconsciente (y... ¿eso era sangre?) de su madre. Su pecho se sacudía en desgarradores sollozos y sus ojitos no dejaban de llorar mientras miraba aterrorizada al demonio en forma de araña que se cernía sobre ellas.

Apenas lo pensó. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, llegó hasta el demonio e igual que había hecho millones de veces antes, su espada decapitó al demonio de una sola estocada. El demonio profirió un alarido de dolor y a continuación calló transformándose en un montículo de polvo.

Pero eso InuYasha no lo vio.

Su completa atención estaba puesta Kagome, la cual lo miraba como si fuera un héroe dorado. Su querido y amado héroe InuYasha. Sintió su corazón retorcerse en el pecho.

—Mamá...— murmuró ella débilmente— Mamá... no se despierta...

Durante un segundo, su mirada se posó en el cuerpo tirado y sí... como se temía... no respiraba. Sin embargo, no podía perder más tiempo. Debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Apretando los labios firmes, rápidamente se acercó hacia la pequeña y la cogió en brazos. En un principio esta se opuso, chillando que quería volver con su madre y retorciéndose para que la soltara, pero cuando InuYasha empezó a murmurarle palabras y pasar su mano por la cabellera azabache de ella para tranquilizarla, Kagome terminó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del medio demonio mientras no dejaba de llorar.

InuYasha no pudo contener el impulso de darle un beso en el tope de su cabeza mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra sí. Pobre Kagome...

Sin perder más tiempo, InuYasha salió de la habitación y cuando pasaba por los pasillos llegó a captar como su alrededor empezaba a sumirse en un inquietante silencio. Parecía que el ataque había finalizado y los demonios habían sido extinguidos.

Dobló una de las esquinas, pensando en qué debía hacer con la pequeña, cuando al otro lado del pasillo también apareció un grupo de gente. Soldados rodeando al señor.

—¡Eh, tú, detente!— oyó la profunda voz del terrateniente.

Como una acción que no necesitaba pensarse después de años de hacerse, el cuerpo de InuYasha se paralizó ante ello y este permaneció tenso y a la espera de más palabras. Aun con media cabeza suya preocupada por la niña que se encontraba en sus brazos.

El grupo de soldados pararon a una con la orden del señor y los penetrantes ojos negros de este se clavaron en él, pasando de su rostro a la figura que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Señor ha habido un ataque...

—Eso ya lo sé, estúpido— frunció el ceño— Hablo de qué haces con mi hija.

Las miradas de los soldados estaban también en el medio demonio y por un segundo este deseó poder esconder a la pequeña en su interior y que así no fuera sometido a este escrutinio, lleno de malas miradas y odio. Deseó acabar con su sufrimiento y que fuera feliz. Que siempre sonriera.

—Es la señora, señor— habló sin que su voz se alterara ni un poco— Cuando llegué ella se encontraba rodeada de sangre y no respiraba— los sollozos de Kagome aumentaron e imperceptiblemente la acunó en sus brazos, sin dejar que notaran nada— y su hija se encontraba con ella. Rápidamente he podido sacarla de allí.

Fue nombrarla y como si fuera accionado, el señor miró a uno de los soldados que lo rodeaban. InuYasha se tensó, sabiendo que pasaría.

Varios pasos después, el soldado quitaba a la pequeña de sus brazos. InuYasha luchó contra el impulso de aferrarse a ella y no dejar que se la llevaran y sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente cuando los irritados e hinchados ojitos de ellas se clavaron en él mientras lo llamaba.

—¡No, _Asha_! ¡Quiero irme con mamá!— lloraba estirándose hacia él— _¡Asha!_

InuYasha permaneció impasible, a pesar de sus deseos, y observó inerte como el soldado junto a otros dos más se llevaba a una niña que no hacía más que llorar llamándolo a él y a su madre.

Jamás se había sentido tan devastado como en ese momento. Dividido entre el deber de su señor y el anhelo de cuidar a Kagome. _Su... pequeña._

Con su mirada clavada en la pared tras el señor, InuYasha notó los fríos ojos de este clavados en él, evaluándolo. Durante unos segundos nadie se movió.

—Enséñame el lugar donde se encuentra mi esposa.

Este asintió y se dio media vuelta, aún con sus oídos desarrollados captando el llanto de Kagome.

—Tú y tú, salid fuera y dadme un informe de los daños, ¿entendido? Esos malditos demonios lo pagarán muy caros.

—Podríamos empezar con los de aquí— susurró uno de ellos, en una voz demasiado baja para un humano.

Lástima que InuYasha no fuera uno de esos humanos, ¿no?

Y así fue como, apartando aquello que había pasado tan solo un rato atrás, InuYasha colocó una coraza en su corazón y se dispuso a acatar esa orden y todas las que le siguieron. Tal como había sido criado. Como siempre había sabido hacer.

Sin sentimientos y emociones... un simple medio demonio esclavo a su señor.

·

—¡Señorita!

Silencio.

—¡Señorita, contésteme, por favor!

Maldiciendo por lo bajos, Ayumi paseó su nerviosa mirada por el estanque en el que Kagome le había prometido que estaría pasando el pequeño descanso que le daban en sus clases de la mañana.

¡Si no la encontraba estaría en problemas!

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que ocurrió el fatídico ataque en el que gran parte del palacio y entre ellos la señora, pereció. Yura, la anterior niñera de la señorita, también murió en la batalla, así que cuando ella entró, joven e insegura, para trabajar en el palacio como cuidadora de la niña, lo único que encontró fue el fantasma de una niña alegre y divertida.

Había hablado con las demás personas de allí y todos habían coincidido en la personalidad vivaz de la pequeña, la cual se extinguió esa misma noche con la muerte de su madre.

Ahora, apenas expresaba palabra, no le gustaba socializar y a la más mínima se escabullía de sus deberes y no aparecía en todo el día. No importaba la reprimenda de ella e, incluso, cuando llegaba las cosas a oídos de su padre, lo que él le dijera. La niña hacía como que entendía y a los pocos días volvía a escaparse.

¡Y ya no sabía que hacer con ella! De verdad que entendía que la pequeña había sufrido mucho, ella también perdió a su padre a su misma edad, y podía llegar a entender cómo se sentía, pero si las cosas seguían continuándose ella misma se metería en graves problemas e incluso Kagome podría acabar con el límite de la paciencia de su padre.

Suspirando, Ayumi se dispuso a seguir su búsqueda. Debía encontrarle antes de que el sol estuviera en su punto más alto. Y faltaba muy poco para eso.

De forma discreta Ayumi vagó por todo el castillo intentando encontrar sin éxito a la niña. Viendo su completo fracaso, no tuvo más opción que seguir por los territorios que rodeaban al castillo. Por un lado un bonito y extenso prado donde pastaban los animales, sin embargo en el lado opuesto… había un profundo bosque.

—¡Mira que le dije que no se acercara ese lugar! — refunfuñó la joven por lo bajo.

Llegó a los lindes del bosque y lo observó con la respiración contenida. No le gustaba nada estar allí, no obstante tenía que encontrarla y ese era el único sitio más que se le ocurría. Ya había habido un par de ocasiones que la pilló allí.

—Y que tenga que volver a entrar— susurró para ella. De pequeña se había perdido en un bosque y estuvo prácticamente un día sola hasta que la encontraron y desde ese momento le tenía mucho miedo y respeto a ese lugar— ¡Cuando la encuentre le tiraré de las orejas por hacerme volver a entrar!

—¿A quién, Ayumi?

Sobresaltada por la voz, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras veía aparecer una cabellera azabache de entre la maleza.

—¡Señorita! — el aire salió de sus pulmones con una exhalación.

Corrió hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y cerciorarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida ni rasguño.

—¡Estoy bien, Ayumi, déjame!

—¡Estará bien, pero mire que pintas lleva! — le regañó con ambas manos en la cadera— ¿Qué hace en el bosque? ¿Revolcarse en el suelo? Parte de su tela está descosido y su pelo parece un nido de pájaro con tantas ramas. ¡Ya verá como la vea su padre así!

Kagome refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y alisó la falda de su kimono en un inútil intento de adecentarse.

—Ahora mismo va usted a darse un baño y cambiarse. ¡Y rápido! Su padre la espera hoy para comer.

¡Y ya no llegarían a tiempo!, se dio cuenta Ayumi sollozando dramáticamente en su interior.

—Sí, sí, ya voy…— murmuró emprendiendo el camino.

Ayumi la observó caminar por unos segundos viendo sus hombros caídos y sus pequeños pasos, y la tristeza la invadió. Su mirada viajó entonces hacia el bosque y el sonido de los pájaros la saludó.

La joven se estremeció y apresurándose, caminó en pos la niña en el mismo momento en el que se oía el sonido de una rama partiéndose.

·

¡No! ¡Tenía que ser mentira!

Sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, intentó con todas sus fuerzas que la expresión de su rostro no cambiara ni un ápice. Sintió la mirada de su padre puesta en ella, pero apenas podía echarle cuenta.

Su mundo, los frágiles pilares que sostenían su mundo acaban de desaparecer, dejándola expuesta, perdida y muy desorientada.

El día de hoy apuntaba a ser de nuevo la rutina a la que había llegado a acostumbrarse en estos últimos seis años: despertarse, clases, escaparse, más clases, volver a escaparse y dormir. A eso se le añadían las comidas y las horas de regaño y básicamente tenían su día a día.

Sin embargo, ahora, con lo que esos soldados le habían dicho a su padre, uno de sus pasos en el día dejaba de tener sentido.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

—Entendido. Hacedlo llamar, entonces, cuando haya acabado con mi hija. Deseo hablar con él.

Ambos asintieron y tras una inclinación de cabeza hacia ella y un saludo al señor, salieron de la habitación.

El silencio se instaló por un tiempo en la habitación en el que Kagoma cada vez estaba menos segura de poder aguantar.

—¿Y bien? — habló finalmente el hombre.

—¿Y bien qué? — pudo pronunciar.

Algo destelló en los ojos del hombre y ella no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

—Lo que hablamos antes. Kagome, ¿estabas escuchándome?

La verdad que sí, pero con la noticia en su cabeza, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era salir corriendo de aquella sala y no parar en días. Apenas podía centrar su cabeza en otro tema.

Como si de un milagro se tratase, tuvo un momento de lucidez después de mucho luchar y entonces recordó.

—Ah, sí, tu marcha— asintió y tensó su espalda— No se preocupe padre, me portaré bien, lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? — arqueó este una ceja escéptico, uno de los pocos gesto que hacía su padre normalmente para expresar algún sentimiento— ¿No te escaparás? ¿Cumplirás tus deberes?

Sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho, volvió a cabecear.

 _Supongo que ahora no será necesario…_ pensó trémula.

Poco después, al parecer satisfecho, su padre la echó de allí aludiendo a otros deberes. Ella no puso mucha resistencia tampoco e inclinándose un poco, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se despidió. Abrió la puerta, todavía mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo, y apenas dio un paso cuando chocó con algo, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Unas manos consiguieron estabilizarla. Inevitablemente sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad.

Conocía _esas_ manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y estos de un súbito movimiento viajaron hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro indiferente y carente de sentimiento alguno de… su _Asha._ Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre sin emitir sonido, pues apenas se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Tenga cuidado, señorita.

Sus orbes doradas no la miraron, su cuerpo no transmitía calidez ninguna, sin embargo el tan solo verlo y escuchar su voz, consiguió tranquilizar el barullo de sus sentimientos.

 _Él estaba aquí_.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la voz de su padre la cortó.

—Kagome, fuera.

El cuerpo de ella se tensó por completo y lanzándole un rápido y discreto vistazo al frío perfil del medio demonio hizo lo ordenado.

 _Está aquí, conmigo… Está aquí. No me dejará._

Hacía poco que había anochecido cuando Kagome no pudo aguantar más y con el mayor sigilo posible salió de su habitación. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía y honestamente se conocía el camino como la palma de su mano. Sabía cuándo debía avanzar, cuando debía esconderse para que un guardia no la pillara…

Incontables de veces lo había hecho a lo largo de sus escasos once años de vida.

Cuando llegó al lugar, convenientemente alejado de la actividad de palacio, sintió su corazón saltar cuando advirtió la pequeña luz proveniente del interior. En realidad, creía que tendría que esperarlo, pero al parecer esa noche no tenía que hacer nada…

 _Tan solo preparar las cosas..._

Notando las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces para echarlas y cogiendo aire profundamente abrió la puerta del lugar que hacía las veces de su habitación.

La mirada sorprendida de él fue lo primero y único en lo que se fijó pues al verlo, el dolor que llevaba sintiendo todo el día en su pecho creció hasta límites insospechables y finalmente las lágrimas se desbordaron.

— _¡Asha!_

Y corrió a abrazarlo, siendo como siempre, gustosa y dulcemente recibida en ellos.

—Kago…— calló, al parecer reorganizando sus ideas— Kagome, ¿qué diantres haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes venir, pequeña.

—Lo siento— respondió sorbiendo por la nariz, con la cara pegada a su pecho— Pero no podía aguantar hasta mañana. Bueno, más bien no sabía si te vería mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Las manos de él empezaron a acariciar su cabellera y Kagome jamás se habían sentido tan a gusto. Le encantaba estar en sus brazos. Ahí se sentía segura y protegida. Además de querida.

Porque puede que InuYasha no fuera de mostrar mucho afecto, sobre todo cuando estaban en un lugar público con temor a que su relación fuera descubierta, pero cuando estaban ellos dos a solas… InuYasha se comportaba de manera realmente tierna y cariñosa con ella.

Desde que su madre murió (y una pequeña parte de ella sabía que incluso antes) InuYasha había sido el único apoyo que había tenido a la hora de enfrentar día a día. A pesar de que el mero hecho de que se miraran a los ojos estuviera prohibido tanto por ser un sirviente de su padre como por su condición de medio demonio, eso a ella nunca le importó. InuYasha era InuYasha y lo quería como tal.

—Dime que es mentira, _Asha_ — sollozó sobre su pecho— Dime que no te vas a ir, dime que no me vas a dejar sola.

—Pequeña, yo…— no continuó, pero el tono de su voz ya se lo dijo todo.

El dolor de su pecho aumentó y empezó a sacudir la cabeza, desesperada.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas, _Asha!_ ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola! ¡Tú eres lo único que me queda!

InuYasha, incapaz de verla de esa manera, tan solo pudo sostenerla entre sus brazos y susurrarle algunas palabras en el tiempo que ella necesitó acallar ese llanto. No supo cuánto tardó, aunque realmente no le importaba. Se sentía completo cuando tenía a su pequeña en brazo. Demasiado se había resistido a ella en el pasado, cuando intentó convencerse de que su lugar no estaba junto a ella. Lo único que consiguió fue mucho dolor para los dos, así que finalmente tuvo que rendirse a su niña.

Y jamás se había sentido tan feliz que cuando estaba con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo será? — oyó, en algún momento, su dulce voz. Estaba recostada en su regazo, con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello y la barbilla de él sobre la cabeza de esta— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—No lo sé, pequeña…

Sintió como se tensaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos, _Asha_ — su voz se rompió y con ello el corazón del medio demonio— Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí— acarició su cabellera teniendo cuidado con sus garras.

—¿Y tú a mi? — se apartó levemente, consiguiendo así conectar los ojos rojizos e hinchados de ella con los dorados de él— ¿Tú también me echarás de menos? ¿Pensarás en mi?

 _Cada segundo que pase lejos de ti,_ quiso responderle, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir y darle un dulce beso en la frente.

Por supuesto que la echaría de menos y que jamás podría sacarla de su cabeza. Ocurría eso ahora y prácticamente la veía todos los días, no quería imaginarse con muchas millas entre ellos. Sin embargo, era un orden de su señor y no podía desobedecerla por mucho que le doliese.

El tiempo pasó y al final Kagome terminó dormida en los brazos del medio demonio, sin saber que pasaría más tiempo del que pensaba antes de volver a verlo.

* * *

 **Mis niños... Deseo tanto ir a ellos, abrazarles y decirles que no les pasará nada... Pero de pequeña me enseñaron que no es bueno mentir (?)**  
 **En fin, qué sepáis que los problemas tan solo están comenzando. ¿Cómo saldrá airosa nuestra parejita?**

 **¡Decidme lo que pensáis!**

 **Próximo capítulo: De vuelta.**


	3. De vuelta

—¿Volverás?

La joven sonrió y asintiendo, se inclinó hacia la pequeña para darle un suave beso en la parte alta de su cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Nao, como siempre lo hago, ¿no?

Por sus palabras obtuvo como compensación una blanca y agujereada (a causa de dientes caídos) sonrisa seguida de risas y exclamaciones.

—¡La echaremos de menos señorita Kagome!

—¡Vuelva pronto, por favor!

—¡Sí, queremos seguir jugando con usted!

Sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de gozo por esos pequeños, contestó cada una de las cosas oídas de ese grupito de niño que se habían ganado su corazón y tuvo que pasar casi otra hora más antes de que la joven pudiera marcharse finalmente de allí.

Los pequeños la saludaron desde comedor por última vez y rápidamente corrieron hacia donde la señora Eri los llamaba. El jolgorio y los gritos aún se escuchaban a pesar de la distancia y eso no hizo otra cosa que acrecentar su sonrisa.

—¿Ya se va, señorita Kagome?— preguntó la anciana Kaede dirigiéndose a la puerta para despedirla.

Kagome cabeceó mientras cogía su capa de un gancho en donde la había colgado al llegar. Justo cuando terminó de abrochársela al cuello, la anciana Kaede le cogió una mano y los cansados y arrugados ojos de la mujer se clavaron en ella llenos de gratitud y emoción.

—Déjeme decirle de nuevo lo feliz que estoy de verla aquí. Es usted un ángel caído del cielo...

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a pesar de que ya debería de estar acostumbrada a esas palabras pues la mujer se las decía cada vez que la veía. Dándole un apretón cariñoso a la unión de sus manos le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana Kaede.

—Sabes que lo hago encantada, Kaede. Amo a estos niños y ellos igualmente son una bendición en mi vida.

—Es usted tan buena...— los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron y con lentitud llevó la palma de su mano hasta la mejilla de la joven— No se merece lo que le ocurre, señorita.

Ignorando el profundo dolor de su pecho, Kagome curvó sus labios y se encogió de hombros torpemente.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya. Se me ha hecho tarde y si me pillan, terminaré olvidando el color del sol— bromeó aún sabiendo bien la verdad tras sus palabras.

La anciana asintió y no pudo evitar mirar con lástima la figura de la muchacha perdiéndose en la distancia.

Quedaba poco para que oscureciera, así que debía darse prisa.

Inclinando la cabeza, la capucha cubrió totalmente su rostro y sus manos se perdieron entre la tela de la capa. La brisa que corría era fresca.

Kagome suspiró mientras atravesaba el bosque. Se sentía realmente bien después de haber estado con los niños, sin embargo, el bregar y jugar con ello conseguía cansarla. Tenían mucho entusiasmo y costaba cogerles el ritmo a todos ellos.

Le dio una pequeña patada a una piedra que descansaba en el camino echándola a un lado y fue cuando descubrió una figura recostada en uno de los árboles que bordeaba el camino, que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba inevitablemente. Sus pies se detuvieron y sus orbes castañas observaron fijamente a la figura-no-tan-desconocida. Sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

Este, sabiendo que había sido descubierto (aunque no hubiera tenido en ningún momento la intención de esconderse), se irguió, clavando sus ojos dorados en la encapuchada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— se aventuró a preguntar la muchacha con voz débil, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa. No perdió el tiempo haciéndose la tonta, pues sabía bien que él estaba allí _por ella._ Agradeció tener su rostro parcialmente tapado ya que así no conseguiría ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿no crees?— musitó él con el rictus serio.

—Te hacía en las Tierras del Este— ignoró sus palabras y con toda la voluntad posible ordenó a sus pasos a que caminaran.

Intentó pasar por su lado consiguiendo que su organismo no se descontrolara, sin embargo no sirvió. Un tirón en su brazo (suave pero consistente) hizo que parara.

—¿De dónde venías, muchacha?

—Suéltame— espetó Kagome retorciendo su brazo.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y yo no quiero contestarte.

Consiguió zafarse de su agarre, no obstante, con el movimiento su cuerpo se movió y terminó de cara a él a pocos pasos.

El latido alocado de su corazón se aceleró aún más y el inevitable pensamiento de lo mucho que lo había extrañado cruzó por su cabeza.

 _¡No, no, no!,_ se reprochó mentalmente. Mas eso no evitó que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de él, siempre serio, siempre imponente, pero dolorosamente atractivo. _¡Esto está mal! ¡No puedo fijarme en él! ¡Aléjate de él!_

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movió.

Hacía casi seis meses que no lo veía y su cuerpo no hacía más que pedirle que se tirara a sus brazos, acurrucarse en su pecho y sentirse como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! A él, a InuYasha, a ese imparable guerrero, que sin embargo era la única persona en la que podía confiar y que siempre había cuidado de ella...

—Kagome— la llamó él y su tono se dulcificó inconscientemente. Su mano ascendió por su brazo y apenas fue consciente del empujón de su hombro antes de que su rostro se estrellara contra el pecho de él— Estaba muy preocupado, pequeña. Llegué esta tarde y cuando al buscarte no te encontré...

La muchacha jadeó y fue en el momento que se vio entre los brazos de él que no pudo desobedecer sus deseos y sus brazos serpentearon por la cintura de él hasta rodearlo por completo.

 _InuYasha... estás aquí..._ pensó mientras una furtiva lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

—Creí que llegarías en dos días— fue lo que respondió suavemente.

Y sabía que esa tarde por nada del mundo hubiera salido del castillo.

—Me adelanté.

El silencio reinó a su alrededor al cual se podía catalogar como uno familiar y apacible, formado por la memoria de un sinfín de momentos y recuerdos que los unían, sin embargo también podía encontrarse un matiz peculiar. Ninguno sabía de que se trataba, pero había algo en el ambiente que podía llegar a poner los vellos de puntas.

—Tengo que volver— se escuchó diciendo Kagome, a pesar de que lo único que quería en esos momentos era permanecer en sus brazos para siempre— Se hará tarde.

 _Ya es bastante tarde,_ reconoció en su interior admirando que el color rojizo ya estaba desapareciendo.

—Sí— aceptó él separándose. Se dio la vuelta y miró por encima del hombro a la muchacha— Vamos, sube.

Kagome sintió el calor subiendo por sus mejillas, pero no protestó. Subiéndose a su espalda, recordó las miles de veces que había estado ahí y lo mucho que le había encantado desde pequeña.

En prácticamente la mitad del tiempo que hubiera tardado ella en llegar andado se encontraron cerca de las murallas del castillo.

—Déjame aquí— le pidió y este le hizo caso.

Se bajó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, queriendo mantener las distancias en consideración a su alocado corazón.

—¿Cómo… cómo has estado? — cuando se quiso dar cuenta la pregunta ya se había escapado de sus labios. Fue algo estúpido, pues de verdad tenía que volver, pero en esos momentos lo último que deseaba era alejarse de él. Demasiado lo había echado de menos ya…

Él la miró, una mezcla entre sorprendida y cautelosa.

—Eh…— _extrañándote cada momento, deseando volver a verte y abrazarte, poder sentirte entre mis brazos_ — bien.

—Me alegro…

La conversación se extinguió y eso consiguió incomodarlos aún más. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente acercarme a ella? ¿Por qué la sentía tan rara?, se preguntaba InuYasha incapaz de comprender.

—Bueno será mejor que me vaya…— tuvo que ser él el que empezara la _despedida_ , teniendo en cuenta que más tarde se verían. Siempre ocurría así.

Sorprendiéndolo aún más, el medio demonio observó como Kagome abría los ojos, de pronto, asustada y daba un paso hacia él.

—¿A dónde vas?

¿Era impresión suya o su voz estaba temblando? Inconscientemente extendió una mano hacia ella. Parecía que el cualquier momento dejaría de poder sostener su peso de lo pálida que estaba. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Debo hablar con el señor, ya sabes…

¿Y si creía que en realidad se marchaba ese mismo día? ¿Se había puesto así porque pensaba que no lo vería más en una temporada?

Desde que él tuvo que marcharse por órdenes del señor, no había primavera en el que no la visitara. Tan solo era unos pocos días los que permanecía allí, pero era por ese escaso tiempo que él le encontraba algún sentido a su vida.

En los últimos seis años su señor lo había mandado a la guerra. Deseaba extender sus ya de por sí amplias tierras y el fuerte batallón, liderados por él, peleaba y conquistaba los territorios colindantes. Sin embargo, él nunca parecía encontrarse satisfecho y a pesar de que había ganado grandes millas, siempre deseaba más y más.

Y es por eso que había sido apartado de su querida Kagome. Para pelear, para destruir, para conquistar. Tal y como un soldado lo haría, como marcaba su destino.

Una parte en él se rompió cuando tuvo que marcharse por primera vez, sin embargo, cada vez que debía volver para reportar las nuevas y podía verla… sentía como un cachito de su alma se iba perdiendo para quedarse con ella.

En el frente tan solo encontraba guerra, muerte y horror, endureciendo así su maltratada alma. Miles de noches soñó con su pequeña niña, deseando verla y abrazarla, saber cómo estaba y protegerla de cualquier peligro…

Él mismo se había dado cuenta como había cambiado _su pequeña_ en todos estos años. Cada vez que la veía la notaba más radiante y hermosa, con su cuerpo desarrollándose y la estructura de su rostro perfilándose, convirtiéndose en una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer!

—Kagome, ¿te sientes bien? — la pregunta salió rápidamente de sus labios cuando la vio parpadear repetidamente y aclarar su húmeda mirada. ¿Iba a llorar? ¿Por qué?

—No, no pasa nada— sacudió la cabeza e inspiró hondo.

—Luces pálida…

—No es nada, dije.

Y mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

 _Nos vemos luego… si quieres…_

 _·_

—Conseguimos derrotarlos, señor. El valle del Este es nuestro.

Dando por finalizado los detalles del último año, InuYasha permaneció con el rostro impasible mientras en su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez el raro comportamiento de Kagome.

—Bien, bien. Así me gusta— apreció el señor sentado en el centro de la sala. Asintió un par de veces, y por como lo miraba, InuYasha se sentía en esos momentos como cuando un dueño premiaba a un perro por hacer bien una orden. Se sintió asqueado— Todo está trascurriendo tal y como lo había planeado, es bueno. Dentro de poco tiempo toda la zona oriental del río será mía.

Había hecho todo lo que venía a hacer allí y ya quería largarse. Quería ver a Kagome.

—Ahora lo que debemos hacer es avanzar. Nuestra próxima parada será el río, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor— asintió. Y entonces recordó— Señor, ¿y qué hacemos con el Oeste? ¿Voy preparando a los soldados o esperaremos un poco más?

InuYasha vio la sonrisa que se extendió por los labios del hombre y, como si de su instinto se tratase, su cuerpo se tensó. Algo iba mal.

—De eso no debes preocuparte. Está todo controlado.

—¿Señor? — inquirió confuso.

—He conseguido establecer una pequeña alianza.

Cogió uno de los pergaminos enrollado que estaba a su alrededor y se lo tendió. El medio demonio lo cogió y frunció el ceño, antes de abrirlo. Conforme lo iba leyendo, sentía la fuerza escaparse de su cuerpo y su corazón correr a gran velocidad.

—Mi hija ha crecido y por ello he creído conveniente que ya va siendo hora de encontrarle un buen marido. ¿Y quién mejor que el señor de las Tierras del Oeste? Ese documento confirma mis deseos y muestra el acuerdo del señor Takana. Dentro de dos lunas tendrá lugar el enlace.

Imposible.

Su pequeña no podía...

—Con esto uniremos las dos tierras y nuestro poder será inmenso— sonrió el hombre y sus ojos brillaron con ansías— Pronto, gran parte del territorio será mío. Y tú me ayudarás con eso, ¿entendido?

InuYasha no pudo más que asentir, todavía con la cabeza perdida en otro mundo. Un lugar donde su pequeña estaba comprometida, donde la casaban y la alejaban de su lado, donde no volvería a verla... Donde _sería_ de otro hombre.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que un rugido no se escapara de su pecho.

—Muy bien. Por esta noche puedes retirarte. Mañana te mandaré a buscar para que hablemos sobre las nuevas estrategias— y sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, lo despachó con un movimiento de mano.

InuaYasha no se hizo se rogar. Inclinando su cabeza, un acto mecánico después de toda una vida de servidumbre, salió de la habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de destruir todo lo que encontrara a su paso lo consumían, pero sabía que debía controlarse.

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Así lo habían criado, así sería.

Inspiró profundamente para calmar su sangre, aunque una de sus manos descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Permaneció allí quieto uno, dos, tres minutos... intentando reorganizar sus ideas.

Fue cuando una de las criadas apareció por el pasillo con el té de medianoche del señor que su cuerpo empezó a moverse. Ignoró la mirada de terror y respeto que le lanzaron y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, pasó con rapidez por su lado, notando eso sí, como la joven se encogía en el sitio, como si de un momento a otro fuera atacarla porque sí.

Retuvo el impulso de hacerlo, por el mero hecho de hacer realidad sus pensamientos. ¿No pensaban que él era así de bárbaro? ¿Qué le impedía, entonces, hacerlo? ¿Por qué no se convertía en aquello en lo que creían que era?

Sin pensarlo mucho obtuvo la respuesta: ella. Kagome, su pequeña Kagome, su dulce ángel.

Ella creía en él y él no pensaba jamás decepcionarla.

 _Sin embargo, ella ya no será nunca más "tu Kagome",_ le recordó cruelmente su mente.

Rechinó los dientes.

Debía hablar con ella.

Urgentemente... o se volvería loco.

·

Incapaz de aguantarlo, Kagome se detuvo tras un árbol. Se escondió y con muchísimo cuidado si inclinó para que tan solos se asomara parte de su cabeza.

Ahí estaba InuYasha. Esperándola.

Aquella rutina había ocurrido mucha veces en los últimos seis años de la vida de Kagome, y, sin embargo, como cada vez parecía que fuera como si resultara ser la primera vez que volviera a verlo después de que se despidiera de ella cuando era una jovencita. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, su rostro se coloreaba irremediablemente, el cosquilleo aparecía en su estómago y sentía las manos sudorosas.

¿Cuando dejaría de sentirse como una idiota al verlo? Nunca, dijo una pequeña parte de ella y la verdad es que le estaba costando mucho asimilar aquello. Sobretodo con las últimas noticias.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sintió como sus ojos se aguaban mientras observaba el ir y venir nerviosos (algo no muy común en él).

Lo sabía.

InuYasha lo sabía.

¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? Le daba miedo descubrirlo.

Lo miró por un tiempo más, ahogándose en el nerviosismo y tristeza, cuando de pronto él se detuvo, sus orejas se tensaron y sus hombros se cuadraron.

 _Genial, ya sabe que estoy aquí_.

Y fue pensarlo que el medio demonio se dio la vuelta, encarándose a ella. Ya no le veía ningún sentido a eso de esconderse, por lo que tragando fuertemente, se incorporó y rígidamente avanzó unos pasos hasta el claro que siempre había sido de ellos. Ellos se miraron, miles de cosas dichas en esa mirada.

El oro líquido de sus ojos nunca se había visto tan hermoso.

—He hablado con tu padre— firme, seco. Así no era con ella. Kagome sintió como estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

—¿Y-y q-qué?

Él no le daba tregua con la intensidad de sus ojos y ella realmente no es que le importara. Soñaba cada noche con ellos y el tenerlos ahí de verdad, parecía ahora como un delirio de su mente.

InuYasha dio un paso hacia ella e iba a dar otro, pero en el último momento reculó y se quedó donde estaba. Sus manos formaron puños.

—Kagome...— murmuró él— Dime por favor que es mentira. Dime que lo que ha dicho tu padre no es real.

—Yo...

 _¡NO!,_ quiso chillarle.

Pero sabía que era mentira.

Ella estaba comprometida.

Y jamás podría ser suya.

* * *

 **¿Alguno podía esperarse esto último? jejejejeje**

 **¡Contádme!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Comprometida.**


	4. Comprometida

En algún momento del tiempo que estuvieron mirándose sin decir nada, las lágrimas escaparon libremente por el rostro de Kagome y daba igual lo mucho que había llorado al enterarse ella de la noticia, al parecer tenía todavía por ahí más guardado. Y es que los ojos de él conseguían desmantelarla... Parecía un cachorro perdido.

—No...— replicó él sacudiendo la cabeza— No, no, no... ¡No puede ser!

Kagome ahogó un grito cuando en pleno ataque de rabia, InuYasha sacó su espada y empezó a destrozar cada árbol que se pusiera en su camino. Su cuerpo se paralizó, observándolo sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—¡No, no, no!— seguía diciendo como si de un mantra se tratara.

—¡InuYasha!— corrió hacia él, con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

—¡Aléjate, Kagome, no quiero lastimarte!— exclamó él entre dientes cuando vio sus intenciones, dando un salto hacia atrás. Sentía su sangre hervir en su interior, el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos y no sabía si podría controlarse.

Y él jamás dejaría que nada dañara a su pequeña.

—¡No lo harás, InuYasha!

InuYasha cerró los ojos, intentando así tranquilizarse, aunque muchas imágenes estaban apareciendo en su cabeza y lo hacían volverse aún más loco. ¡Joder! ¡Ella, su Kagome, en manos de otro... _hombre!_ Sus manos empezaron a temblar y oyó un sonido lejano, que más tarde lo identificó como el rugido de su pecho.

Mataría a quién quiera que osara poner sus manos en ella...

—InuYasha... por favor...

Fue casi mágico.

De pronto, el medio demonio sintió el dulce tacto de ella sobre su rostro, el aroma de ella envolviéndolo, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro descompuesto por el llano y el dolor a poco espacio de él.

Todo dejó de tener sentido para él y cuando se quiso dar cuenta su mano había soltado su espada y la había estrechado entre sus brazos, como si deseara esconderla en su pecho y tenerla ahí para siempre, segura, protegida, a su lado. Kagome le correspondió con toda ella y sus manos se aferraron a la tela escarlata de él mientras acobijaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él.

No había mejor lugar en el que pudiera estar y Kagome agradeció al universo el haber conocido a InuYasha.

—Tranquilo, ¿vale?— empezó a murmurar ella y su hálito en la piel expuesta del medio demonio consiguió ponerle los vellos de punta— No me gusta verte así...

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte— musitó él, haciéndole caso, respirando lentamente. El aroma de ella lo inundó por completo y algo dentro de él se derritió.

—No me has asustado, tonto— sintió la sonrisa de ella en su voz— Sé que nunca me harás daño.

—Antes moriría, pequeña.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, en el que disfrutaron aquella cercanía como si hubieran sido siglos sin verse en vez de medio año. InuYasha la estrechó contra sus brazos, mientras pensaba en cómo sería capaz de dejarla de nuevo. Y más ahora...

—Kagome...

—¿Sí?

La joven se quiso apartarse lo justo para poder mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero él no le dejó. Una de sus manos sobre su cabello impidió que se moviera y ella no pudo más que sonreír mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho.

Ah, amaba estar así...

—No te irás, ¿verdad?— su voz sonó hueca, pero ella, que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, distinguió el desasosiego y el pánico en ella.

—No lo sé...— se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a sollozar.

Él no habló por un momento. Apenas había aire entre sus cuerpos.

—No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado, pequeña. Te lo juro.

·

—¿No está emocionada, señorita?

Volvían a hacerle esa pregunta una vez más y se pondría a chillar como una loca. Y esta vez no sería amenaza al aire, pensaba hacerlo de verdad.

Imprimió la sonrisa de "todo está bien" en sus labios y siguió cepillándose su cabellera azabache, como si en ese instante no sintiera que su vida se encontraba en el borde de un precipicio.

—Yo no lo he visto, señorita, pero según se comenta en las cocinas, el señor Takana es muy apuesto a pesar de su edad.

—¿A pesar de su edad?— giró el semblante para mirar a Ayumi, la doncella que la había cuidado desde... el ataque. Su ceño se pobló de arrugas, rompiendo por un momento la máscara de serenidad que había obligado a poner.

—Um, sí— asintió ella, terminando de doblar los yukatas de la señorita.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ayumi se sobresaltó por el tono que había usado, así que mirándola sorprendida, solo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces. Aunque la verdad es que no sabía la respuesta, tan solo decía lo que escuchaba entre sus compañeras.

—¡Ayumi!— la apremió, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez en el pecho.

—N-no lo sé, s-señorita— musitó finalmente.

Kagome ahogó un gemido y se volvió de nuevo en el asiento, pasando el cepillo por su cabello aunque con más rudeza esta vez, causándole un poco de daño. Pero no le importaba. Sentía como la situación la estaba superando. Su padre la estaba _vendiendo_ a un viejo para expandir sus tierras. Siempre había sabido que su padre realmente no se preocupaba de ella si no era porque podía ser beneficioso para él en algún momento... y ahora se lo había confirmado.

Lo único que tenía ganas era de llorar por el dolor y la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Además, a toda esa bola de sentimientos en el pecho, tenía que sumarle que dentro de poco InuYasha tendría que volver a la batalla. Normalmente nunca se quedaba más de una semana... y esta estaba a punto de acabar.

¿Qué haría cuando él no estuviera? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?

Aún quedaba poco menos de dos lunas para tuviera lugar el enlace, pero InuYasha nunca podría estar en ese momento, pues mínimo siempre había medio año entre cada visita. ¿Significaba eso que la próxima vez que lo viera... _ella ya habría caído al precipicio?_

Desde que él llegó se veían todas las noches. No habían tocado el tema de nuevo, pero ella lo notaba tenso y retraído, algunas veces perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo... ¿qué podía hacer ella? Tan solo aprovechar cada momento a su lado.

Si tan solo le pudiera decir... _cuanto_ lo quería...

—Señorita, ¿está bien?— oyó a lo lejos la voz de Ayumi.

Parpadeó, mientras descendía de sus pensamientos, y se giró para mirar a la mujer. Esta había terminado su tarea y le tendía la mano, en una muda propuesta. Kagome ahogó un suspiro y le pasó el peine mientras volvía a su posición iniciar.

El cepillo empezó a pasearse por su cabello. Su cuerpo se relajó y un cómodo silencio se instaló en el lugar.

Kagome sabía que era muy pequeña, pero si había algo que jamás se le olvidaría, era la expresión de su madre, serena y tierna, cuando en las noches se dedicaba a cepillarle el pelo antes de mandarla a la cama. Cuánto la echa de menos...

¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera a su lado en estos instantes? ¿Aceptaría lo que estaba haciendo su padre? ¿O se opondría?

 _Mamá, por qué tuviste que irte..._

—Señorita, creo que va siendo hora.

—¿Eh?

—Su padre la espera para cenar.

—Ah, sí, claro...

 _Estupendo._

Salió de su habitación mientras pensaba que ya quedaba menos para ver a su medio demonio, si no, sabía no podría aguantar.

·

—¿InuYasha?

Se asomó a la habitación, pero tal y como había predicho al no ver luz ninguna encendida, allí no había nadie. Suspiró y cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, decidió esperarlo.

Seguramente estaría haciendo guardia o hablando con su padre y no tardaría mucho.

Aunque, honestamente, tampoco es que tuviera (ni quisiera) hacer otra cosa más que aguardar a que llegara, estar un rato con él y volver a su habitación para dormir. En el día de hoy no lo había visto ni siquiera de reojo o a lo lejos, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

La habitación del medio demonio no había cambiado nada desde que ella tenía uso de razón e iba a visitarlo. El mismo espacio pequeño (cada vez más reducido conforme crecía) con tan solo un futón para dormir. Simple y básico, y aún así Kagome no podía pedir nada más para que fuera el mejor lugar de la casa, donde ella amaba estar.

Llegó hasta el futón, que estaba junto a la pared más lejana, y se sentó en él mientras apoyaba su espalda en el muro. Atrajo sus rodillas, rodeándola con sus brazos y descansó en ellas su mentón.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, que lo próximo que se dio cuenta es que alguien estaba acariciando su sien, como si estuviera apartando un mechón de su cabello. Su corazón saltó en el pecho, reconociendo quién estaba a su lado aunque no hubiera abierto los ojos, y supo que él lo había escuchado porque su mano se alejó.

Maldijo su buen oído.

—¿InuYasha?— preguntó, tontamente, pues sabía que era él. Sin embargo quería despejarse un poco del sueño.

Oyó el sonido de unas pisadas a su lado alejándose.

—Sí.

Kagome lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con el mencionado inclinado sobre un candil, encendiéndolo. El reflejo de las llamas alumbraba su rostro y Kagome nunca antes lo vio tan perfecto y misterioso, con el vaivén de las luces y las sombras en sus pómulos, mentón y ojos dorados. Sintió que dejaba de respirar.

Él terminó lo que estaba haciendo y cuando se giró hacia ella, Kagome notó el rubor cubrir sus mejillas al ser pillada mirándolo embobada.

Carraspeando, apartó la mirada y se incorporó en el futón, donde suponía que se había quedado dormida, hasta quedar sentada.

—Lo siento— musitó en voz bajas.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Ella alzó la mirada ante su tono neutral, aunque ligeramente curioso, y se lo encontró mirándola de brazos cruzados. La espada descansaba de su cintura como si de una extensión de su cuerpo se tratase.

—Por... quedarme dormida...— respondió insegura.

InuYasha arqueó una ceja y soltó una carcajada seca.

—No sería la primera vez— dijo con un pequeño tinte de burla en su voz, sentándose a su lado, al otro extremo del futón— De pequeña cuando te escapabas por las tardes, decidías que mi cama era el mejor lugar donde dormir.

Kagome sonrió, recordando esos momentos. En el que simplemente era feliz estando a su lado, no tenía problemas y sabía que siempre sería feliz. Que buenos momentos...

—Es que tu cama es muy cómoda.

—No lo creo— respondió después de un momento en silencio.

Lo dijo en voz tan baja, que Kagome pensó que era algo que se decía a sí mismo, pero esas palabras le habían dado mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué quería decir con ellas? Sin embargo, cuando iba a abrir la boca, él se le adelantó, cambiando de tema.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Él no la miraba y a Kagome le preocupaba más eso, que sus palabras.

Se mordió un labio mientras sentía un nudo en la boca de su estómago. Sabía lo que tenía que decirle: que ya tenía que marcharse.

—Esta noche el señor me ha mandado llamar...

Sí, lo que se temía.

—Te vas, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

Kagome no lo miró. Apretó el enganche de sus dientes tanto que incluso sintió un sabor metálico en la boca.

—Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?— exclamó, de pronto, InuYasha, acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró, la alarma y preocupación brillando en sus orbes doradas, y entonces recordó de que su olfato también estaba muy desarrollado y que seguramente había olido el olor a sangre. Volvió a maldecirse entre dientes y soltó su labio inferior, captando su pequeña herida toda la atención de él.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y lentamente alzó una de sus manos, llevándola hacia el labio palpitante de la muchacha. Ella jadeó, de pronto muy nerviosa, pero no se movió. Parecía que al mínimo movimiento que hiciera, alguno de los dos estallaría.

—Pequeña..., tranquila— susurró a poca distancia de ella. Allí donde él la estaba tocando, sentía como si fuera fuego.

—Auch— se quejó cuando él tocó la herida, apartándose ligeramente.

InuYasha no apartó la mirada de ella, ni siquiera bajó la mano que aún descansaba en su mentón. Firmemente, movió su barbilla hasta que el rostro de ella volvió a estar a su altura y cuando sus narices se alinearon, toda molestia que estaba sintiendo la muchacha pasó a un segundo plano.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlo obnubilada.

—¿Te duele?— musitó él y su cálido aliento chocó con los labios de ella.

 _¿Qué tenía que dolerme?,_ pensó ella tontamente.

Ya ni si quiera recordaba quién era ella, así que muchísimo menos en algo que estaba pasando. Todo su alrededor había desaparecido y tan solo estaba él. No se movió y lo vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—Kagome... ¿recuerda lo que te dije hace varias noches?

¿Pero por qué tenía que hablar? ¿Por qué la hacía pensar? ¿No podía simplemente besarla y callarse de una vez? Había soñado con ese momento desde hacía muchísimo tiempo... y ahora... Maldición, deseaba probar sus labios.

—Kagome— insistió él sin moverse ni un ápice.

La mencionada gimió en su interior, sin embargo, intentó hacer memoria, aunque no obtuvo buenos resultados. InuYasha sonrió cuando la vio mirándolo con su labio inferior (herido) sobresaliendo. Ah, cuanto quería a esa muchachita...

—Te dije que no dejaría que te apartaran de mi lado, ¿verdad?

Claro, ahora se acordaba. Se lo dijo la noche en la que se enteró de que estaba comprometida. Pero por qué quería ahora hablar de... oh, ya. No podría cumplirla.

Los ojos de ella se anegaron en lágrimas cuando sus pesquisas se hicieron realidad.

—Entonces te marcharás, ¿no?— susurró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de él.

—Pequeña, sabes que soy un hombre de palabra. No pienso moverme de tu lado.

El corazón de Kagome saltó en el sitio, esperanzada, y despegó lo preciso para mirar sus firmes y certeros ojos. Jamás se cansaría de mirarlos. Esos ojos ambarinos eran su mundo.

—¿De verdad? Pero mi padre...

—Eso mismo venía a decirte, pero decidiste adelante, tonta— sonrió ligeramente y Kagome inevitablemente soltó una risita— El señor me mandó a llamar para decirme que no hacía falta que volviera al frente.

—¿En serio?— su sonrisa se amplió, con sus ojos achocolatados brillando— ¿No me estás mintiendo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no quiso darme explicaciones... pero honestamente no me importa. Prometí no separarme de ti y pienso cumplirlo. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, pequeña...

—Oh, InuYasha— balbuceó, y las lágrimas que surcaban ahora sus mejillas eran de felicidad. Él no se iría, no la dejaría sola. Estaría junto a él.

—Sshhh— pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas, teniendo mucho cuidado con sus garras, aunque no servía mucho, estas no dejaban de salir— Ya está, pequeña. No llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, InuYasha, porque te vas a quedar junto a mí.

—Siempre. No dudes de ello.

 _InuYasha, te quiero tanto..._

Esa noche Kagome no volvió a dormir a su habitación. En algún momento de la madrugado se había quedado dormida en el regazo del medio demonio y este, egoístamente, no la dejó marchar.

Se quedó velándola, cuidándola... protegiéndola hasta la muerte.

·

—¿Qué?

De pronto el suelo a sus pies estaba inclinándose peligrosamente y Kagome pensó que caería.

—En pocos días deberías estar con tu prometido y no puedo dejarte desprotegida.

A su lado, sintió el cuerpo agarrotado de InuYasha y desesperadamente deseó tirarse a sus brazos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Los ojos de su padre clavados en ellos, conseguían traspasarla, y no sabía si ponerse a reír o llorar.

—Señor...

—No interrumpas—desechó su intervención con un movimiento de mano— ¿Lo habéis entendido?

—Sí— se limitó a decir el medio demonio con el rostro inexpresivo, característico en él.

Kagome, por otro lado, tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes de parálisis.

—Muy bien— asintió el señor y ahora sí miró al joven— Está de mas de decir que debes cuidarla con tu vida, ¿me oyes? La dejo a tu cargo, no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti. Ya hablé yo lo establecido con el señor Takana y aunque en un principio no estaba de acuerdo, terminó aceptando. Serás su protector, serás su sombra... Si la pasa algo, lo pagarás caro.

Kagome sintió como se mareaba.

—La protegeré con mi vida, señor.

* * *

 **Uuuuuuuhhhhhh, al final nuestro hombre deberá viajar con ella y protegerla. ¿Cómo creéis que acabará todo? ¿Se casarán? ¿InuYasha la secuestrará para llevarla lejos? ¿Envejecerá con el marido, con InuYasha como su sombra?**

 **¿Qué pensáis?**

 **Próximo capítulo: Guardián.**


	5. Guardián

Fuera hacía un día hermoso.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban formando una hermosa melodía y una apacible brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles.

Kagome, cansaba de estar tanto tiempo encerrada y del traqueteo del carruaje, suspiró y entreabrió una de las cortinas del este. Rápidamente sus ojos se escaparon hacia la figura que permanecía, incansablemente, a su lado.

Sintió su corazón querer salirsele del pecho cuando lo vio allí, tan regio, seguro y firme sobre el caballo. Cuanto desearía estar con él y no encerrada sin poder siquiera descorrer las cortinas para que los rayos del sol entraran en la cabina. Lo único que pedía era montar junto a él, apoyarse la cabeza en su pecho y que sus manos se perdieran en la espalda de él.

InuYasha...

— _¡Cuidado!_

 _Salté, sobresaltada por el sonido de su voz, y di unos pasos hacia atrás. El ceño fruncido de InuYasha me saludó y yo solté una risas. Esa expresión, entre preocupada y molesta, se me hacía ya muy conocida._

— _¡_ Asha _!— sonreí, corriendo hacia sus brazos._

 _Da igual lo enfadado que estuviera conmigo, siempre, siempre, me abría los brazos y me dejaba refugiarme en ellos._

— _Hola— dije con la cabeza escondida en su cuello. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y creí sentir su mentón sobre mi cabello— No sabía que vendrías..._

— _Por eso viniste, ¿eh?— dijo seriamente aunque yo pude captar un matiz burlón en su voz—Pequeña, te tengo dicho que..._

— _Pero me lo prometiste,_ Asha _— me separé de él lo justo para que nuestros ojos se encontraran y él pudiera ver mi mejor expresión de "por favor", aquella contra la cual, según él, no podía luchar— Quiero aprender a montar a caballo y me dijiste que me enseñarías._

 _InuYasha me dejó en el suelo para posteriormente llevarse una mano al rostro, en un claro gesto de frustración. Yo, por mi parte, me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente._

— _Todavía eres muy pequeña..._

— _¡Ya tengo ocho años!_

 _Me miró por un instante y después sus ojos dorados se dirigieron hacia_ Furia _, quién se encontraba pastando a poca distancia de nosotros. Desde que tenía uso de razón,_ Furia _había estado junto a InuYasha. Al animal no le gustaba sentirse encerrado, así que él siempre lo dejaba suelto en el bosque y con tan solo una llamada, el caballo acudía. Tampoco le gustaba mucho las personas, salvo InuYasha, así que todo el mundo debía tener muy cuidado cuando estaban a su alrededor. Y era por eso que a InuYasha no le gustaba que me acercara._

 _Pero yo quería montarlo a él. A mí me gustaba_ Furia _, y el único caballo que quería montar era ese, porque para mí, representaba la libertad que no podía tener en el castillo._

 _Una decisión que le daba dolores de cabeza al tonto de InuYasha._

— _¿Por favor?_

— _¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de aprender, pequeña?_

 _Fruncí el ceño, pensativa._

— _Porque quiero estar junto a ti._

 _Él me miró, perplejo, y su boca se abrió ligeramente._

— _Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Yo te quiero mucho,_ Asha, _y tengo miedo del momento en el que te irás de mi lado y me dejarás... al igual que mi madre...— no pude evitarlo y las lágrimas se escaparon—Y si algún día te marcharas, podría perseguirte._

 _Él no dijo nada. Sin embargo, se acercó a mí y sus brazos me rodearon. Como siempre, me sentí cálida y segura en ellos._

— _Nunca, ¿me oyes? Eres lo más importante que tengo, pequeña— afirmó vehemente— Si te dejara... sería como arrancarme un brazo. Sería como quedarme con medio corazón... ¡qué digo! Mi maldito corazón entero. Eres lo único hermoso y cálido que tengo en mi vida, Kagome._

—¡Eh, tú, paremos!

El grito del medio demonio sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos. Lo miró, curiosa, y se lo encontró observándola fugazmente a ella, alternando su mirada con el jefe de los soldados que la escoltaba. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Háblame con respeto, monstruo.

Los dientes de InuYasha crujieron, algo que solo llegó a captar ella por la tirantez de su mentón, y sus ojos dorados relucieron por unos segundos mirando al hombre que había hablado.

Kagome también se tensó. No era ninguna novedad la aversión que tenía todo el mundo con InuYasha y aunque este le dijera que estaba acostumbrado y que no se preocupara, ella no podía evitar sentirse enfurecida por el trato que recibía. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era tirarlo del caballo y como _señora_ que era, ordenarle que se disculpara de rodillas.

—Y una mierda— susurró el medio demonio para él.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la jovencita, espoleó a su caballo y se colocó a la altura del cochero. Divertido, advirtió como este le lanzaba una mirada llena de pánico, seguramente preguntándose que sería capaz de hacer.

—Detente ahora mismo.

—Eh... p-p-pero... q-qu...

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— gritó el general enfurecido—¡No lo escuches y sigue el camino!

—¿De verdad eres tan tonto?— cuestionó mirándolo impasible.

—¿Qué?— rugió el hombre, llevando una mano a la empuñadura que descansaba en su cintura.

Kagome no supo si ponerse a favor o en contra del medio demonio. Porque sí bien es cierto que InuYasha no recibía un buen trato, tampoco es que él pusiera empeño en remediar eso. Disfrutaba mucho retándolos y cabreándolos hasta el extremo, como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Aunque podía llegar a entender su actitud, comprender sus motivos, no le gustaba que se enfrentara a ellos de esa manera...

—El señor ordenó que esta noche llegáramos a las tierras del general Takana. Vamos ajustados de tiempo, así que cállate y haz tu trabajo en maldito silencio, monstruo. Aquí yo estoy al mando.

Ante sus palabras, InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa seca, sarcástica.

—Mi trabajo es cuidar de la señorita y es lo que estoy haciendo— arqueó una ceja— ¿No ves que la señorita está cansada de estar viajando todo el día?

La mencionada se sobresaltó cuando un montón de ojos se fijaron en ella, pillándola asomada al exterior. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse el doble y maldiciendo al medio demonio en su cabeza, se escabulló a dentro lo más rápido que su cuerpo reaccionó.

Increíble. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta él de eso? Ellos ni si quiera habían podido decirse palabra alguna desde la noche pasada y él con tan solo mirarla había podido ver su deseo de parar a descansar un poco.

Un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago. No importa lo que pasara, él siempre estaba cuidándola.

Escuchó voces a fuera, una discusión, sin embargo, cuando intentó prestar atención a ella para distinguir lo que decían, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y en ella se mostró el rostro sereno de InuYasha, sus orbes doradas mirándola intensamente.

El corazón de la muchacha saltó en el pecho y por su parte se quedó mirando embobada como este tendía una mano hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— le susurró en voz muy baja Kagome, aunque pudo ser escuchado por los oídos desarrollado del medio demonio, mientras aceptaba su ayuda para bajar.

Él no contestó con palabras, sin embargo, la mano que sostenía la suya le dio un suave apretón.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme y el viento removió los mechones de su pelo, Kagome inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones. Ah, qué bien se estaba...

—Señorita, lo siento mucho... no pensé...— se acercó el general a donde estaba ella, aunque lanzándole dagas con la mirada al medio demonio. Este se limitó a mostrarse impasible, aunque en sus ojos la muchacha le notaría la diversión a kilómetros.

—No te preocupes— lo cortó Kagome mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Aléjate de ella ahora, estúpido demonio!— espetó el general. Kagome luchó contra el deseo de retener la mano de él contra la suya, pero sabía que ya se la estaba jugando mucho. Su mano se quedó fría cuando él la apartó y fue por eso que entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cintura.

—¡Cállate, das dolor de cabeza!

—¡Serás...!

De pronto, el sonido del acero cortó la tranquilidad del lugar y Kagome solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de que un brazo se enrollara en su cintura. Tiraron de ella y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el musculoso y enorme cuerpo del medio demonio estaba delante de ella, espada en mano, la cual había detenido el ataque del humano.

—Ni si quiera lo intentes, imbécil. Jamás podrás ganarme.

—¡Te cortaré la cabeza! ¡Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera, me debes respeto, escoria inmunda!

De pronto, empezaron a luchar. Kagome era testigo del rostro crispado de rabia del general mientras intentaba atacar una y otra vez al medio demonio y este lo repelía con gran rapidez y maestría. A su alrededor, se dio cuenta, los demás soldados estaban empezando a amontonarse, cogiendo sus espadas, preparados para enfrentarse todos contra uno.

Sintió un estremecimiento subir por su columna vertebral. No podía dejar que pasara eso.

—¡Vale ya!— impulsó su cuerpo a moverse— ¡Los dos, dejad de pelear!

Ninguno la escuchó. Gruñó, frustrada, e iba a dar un paso para interponerse entre ellos cuando uno de los soldados se aferró a su brazo, impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno.

—¡Señorita, no debe acercarse o terminará herida!

—¡Hay que pararlos!— le pidió, escuchando de fondo el sonido de los metales chocando.

—Déjelo— comentó otro soldado a su lado— Así por fin podremos quitarnos a ese demonio del medio. El general está haciéndonos un favor a todos en realidad.

 _¡No!_ Chilló la mente de la joven. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Es que nadie veía que InuYasha era bueno y no un monstruo como lo pintaban? ¿Qué lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ella?

—¡Paradlo!

Kagome vio los rostros confusos y negativos de los soldados que la rodeaban mirándola como si hubiese vuelto loca. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Para qué quería ser la _señorita_ si después nadie le hacía caso?!

—¡Ordeno que detengáis a esos dos!— lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez en tu tono de voz no dejó lugar a dudas.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos por un momento y eso bastó para que la paciencia de Kagome colmara. Resoplando, un gesto nada adecuado para una dama, se sacudió el brazo que la retenía y empezó a correr hacia la disputa.

—¡Señorita, espere! ¡Deténgase! ¡Podrían lastimarla!— oyó a sus espaldas.

Pero ella no hizo caso. A pocos metros de ella, todavía estaban luchando y Kagome sabía que quedaba nada para que InuYasha terminara lastimando o matando al general. Y aunque quería ser ella misma la que acabara con él por su actitud, tendría que pararlo, o sino cuando su padre se enterara podría meterse en muchos problemas. Lo último que necesitaba ella era que su padre lo mandara a llamar y ella tuviera que quedarse con su prometido _a solas._

—¡Eh, los dos! ¡Deteneos!

De nuevo, fue ignorada.

 _¡De verdad! ¡InuYasha y yo vamos a tener que hablar seriamente!_

—¡InuYasha, por favor!

De pronto, todo pasó muy rápido.

En un momento se encontraba observando impotente a su medio demonio cuando se vio a varios metros del suelo, alguien agarrándole de la cintura. Y ese alguien no era InuYasha, pues el borrón escarlata, tan reconocible para ella, estaba enfrente suya.

—¡INUYASHA!

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

·

—Mira, mira, mami, ya despierta.

La joven gimió, con la cabeza a punto de explotar, y entreabrió los ojos.

Un grito se le atascó en la garganta cuando vio una pequeña cabeza, grotescamente deformada, mirándola fijamente. Su piel era oscura, las cuencas de sus ojos de color rojo sangre y sin pupila, su boca... demasiado grande y con numerosos dientes sobresaliendo de la hendidura. Su complexión física era parecida a la de un niño... pero tan solo en el tamaño del rostro, porque ahora que se fijaba bien, su cuerpo era alargado y lleno de extremidades. Casi parecía un... ciempiés.

¡Era un demonio!

—¡Mami, mami, mira! ¡Mamá, reaccionó!— siguió diciendo el pequeño demonio y las comisuras de su boca se alzaron en una mueca realmente macabra.

—Tranquilo, hijo, la veo— contestó otra voz, esta posicionada a su espalda.

De la impresión, Kagome chilló y su tembloroso cuerpo se movió para incorporarse en el rocoso suelo de una cueva, se dio cuenta más tarde. El pequeño demonio estaba en la boca de esta por lo que la luz del sol llegaba a alumbrarlo, sin embargo, el otro demonio estaba en el interior por lo que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que este habló.

—¿Ya podemos, mami? Dijiste que podría cuando despertara y ya tiene los ojos abiertos. ¿Sí, mami?

 _¿Qué van a hacerme?_ , susurró con terror su cabeza. _¿Me van... a comer?_

—Espera un poco. Primero debemos sacárselo.

 _¡¿Sacarme el qué?! ¡INUYASHA, ¿DONDE ESTÁS?!_

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las lágrimas se habían escapado y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Deseaba desesperadamente tener a InuYasha a su lado. Con él estaba segura, con él nada le pasaría.

Estaba sola, pero sabía que él vendría a buscarla.

InuYasha la salvaría... Solo esperaba que no se tardase tanto.

—Pero mami yo tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no nos la comemos con eso dentro? Será lo mismo.

—No podemos— respondió el demonio mayor, denominado "madre", mientras Kagome oía el susurro de algo arrastrándose a su alrededor por encima de sus sollozos— Primero tenemos que contaminarla, o sino seremos destruidos...

—Yo no quiero morir, mami.

—Y no lo permitiré, hijo mío. Ahora, empecemos...

¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tenía que salir de allí! Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse y rápidamente se levantó, todo un triunfo que sus temblorosas piernas la sostuvieran. Ni si quiera lo pensó. Blandiendo un trozo de piedra que se había clavado en su palma como si de un arma se tratase, corrió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Oyó el grito del pequeño demonio detrás de ella cuando consiguió cortar una de sus extremidades al pasar. Salió al exterior de la cueva y no tuvo tiempo de pensar que de pronto el suelo desapareció a sus pies.

La cueva se encontraba en un lateral de una montaña... a bastante altura, y no había tenido tiempo a detenerse.

Estaba cayendo.

Chocaría con el suelo.

¿Era su fin?

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡KAGOME!

Lo que pensó en un principio que sería un bloque duro, el suelo, terminó siendo unos brazos que se amoldaron a su cuerpo. Y ella supo quién era sin ni quiera abrir los ojos.

No podía ser nadie más que él.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

El aire dejó de sentirse a su alrededor así que Kagome estiró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada e histérica de unos ojos ambarinos puestos en ella. Sonrió, emocionada de verlo, y asintió.

—¡InuYasha!— exclamó y con sus brazos rodeó su cuello.

Lo sintió suspirar por encima de su cabeza y apretarla con fuerzas contra él.

—No sabes el susto que me has dado, pequeña.

—¡Mira, mamá, están allí! ¡Mami, la comida!— se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del pequeño demonio.

El cuerpo de la joven se tensó.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño— susurró el medio demonio sobre su cabellera y Kagome no pudo más que creerle.

Con cuidado la dejó en el suelo, aunque rápidamente la colocó tras su espalda. Ella se aferró a la parte de atrás de su ropa y se escondió tras su cuerpo. El sonido de algo retorciéndose en el suelo cada vez se hacía mas cercano, lo que quería decir que los ciempiés se estaban acercando.

Durante un pequeño instante no pasó nada. Sin embargo, de pronto dos figuras salieron de entre los árboles y Kagome soltó un pequeño chillido.

—¡Eh, tú, bastado! ¡Devuélvemela!

—Mami nos la quitan...

—No te preocupes, hijo, ella será nuestra— los labios del demonio mayor se curvaron formando una grotesca sonrisa— La conseguiremos...

Los ojos del medio demonio se entrecerraron por un instante, pensativo, antes de que una de sus comisuras se alzara ligeramente.

—Para poder llegar a rozar algunos de sus cabellos, primero tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver— afirmó colocando la espada frente a él, en un claro desafío al posible ataque.

Durante un segundo, la ciempiés tan solo lo miró, evaluándolo. Fue entonces cuando su boca se abrió, mostrando una puntiaguda hilera de dientes.

—¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué hace un sucio medio demonio como tú defendiéndola? ¿Realmente la quieres para ti?

A pesar de las distintas connotaciones que podía tener esa última frase, bastantes anheladas por él, el tono de su voz al decirla consiguió poner sus pelos de puntas, y rara vez ocurría eso en él. Algo importante estaba pasando y sentía como si se le estuviera escapando de las manos.

—¡Keh, cállate y déjanos en paz!

—¡Ella es nuestra!

Y con ese grito, el demonio se tiró a él, dispuesto a lo que sea por salir vencedor.

·

—¡Señorita!

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear después de que aparecieran en el claro donde habían decido descansar, que los soldados se acercaron a ella, rodeándola, con la preocupación escrita en sus facciones. El general destacó entre todos ellos, asegurándose de que no tuviera ningún rasguño.

—¡Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?!— un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando vio que era así— No sabe lo preocupado que hemos estado por usted, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa...

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. InuYasha me salvó— sonrió ella levemente.

—Más le valía— espetó el hombre secamente— Pues es para lo único que vale su vida.

Kagome retuvo el deseo de darle una cachetada por su comentario. InuYasha valía muchísimo más que eso, para ella era prácticamente su vida. Sin embargo, rápidamente su visión pasó por encima de todas las personas hasta clavarse en la de él, que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los árboles que bordeaban el lugar.

Ella supo lo que pensaba y lo que le pedía con que tan solo sus ojos se encontraran.

 _Tranquila, pequeña, tú estás bien, yo estoy bien..._ , le decían.

Inspiró profundamente para calmarse, aunque en su interior estaba empezando a formarse una bola pesada. No, no estaba empezando, en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero había estado ignorándola. Ahora, no obstante, poco a poco estaba creciendo y amenazaba con consumirla.

 _¿Esta sería la vida que nos espera?_ _¿Con esta enorme distancia entre nosotros de cara a los demás?_

Kagome tan solo quería llorar ante esa perspectiva.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya, la tensión está aumentando. ¿Como harán ellos para seguir juntos? ¿Por qué esa desesperación de parte de los demonios por Kagome? ¿Como acabará todo?**

 **Sé que me he tardado en actualizar. Pero como escusa pondré que en este último tiempo estoy centrándome en historias de mi propia autoría, es decir, no un fanfic. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarla. Pienso terminarla cueste lo que cueste y tan solo pido perdón con antelación por la tardanza con mis capítulos.**

 **Y ahora es el momento... ¡Contadme! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Próximo capítulo: De él.**


	6. De él

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor se lo pido, señor.

—Su presencia lo único que hace es alterar a mis hombres. Me niego.

—Pero mi padre...

—Sé lo que hablé con tu padre, estúpida— sonrió despectivamente— pero, ¿quién se lo dirá?

—No...

—Retírate. Ahora.

·

Todavía recuerda perfectamente la última vez que lo vio.

Como los ojos de él se clavaron en los ella. Como todo su cuerpo luchó contra el deseo de correr hacia él. Como sus ojos picaron por todas las lágrimas que quería desabordar. Como su garganta no podía emitir sonido alguno por temor a que un sollozo explotara.

Como lo veía alejarse sin poder hacer nada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan injusta con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?

Una semana.

Tan solo quedaba una semana para que ella se convirtiera en una mujer casada y ante aquel pensamiento tan solo podía sentir la bilis subiéndole por la garganta.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba atada de pies y manos y lo habían alejado a él de su lado. No, rectificaba. Él no estaba lejos, ella lo sabía, _ella lo sentía_ , él jamás se apartaría de su lado, sin embargo, el no poder simplemente verlo, sentirlo real y corpóreo a su alrededor, no ayudaba a nada para mitigar sus nervios.

No la habían dejado salir del castillo de su _prometido_ y Kagome sentía como en cualquier momento las paredes se reducirían a su alrededor hasta aplastarla. Por el contrario había tenido que hablar con tantas personas desconocidas, en especial mujeres que habían sido asignadas para realizar la boda de sus sueños, que parecía como si la cabeza fuera estallarle. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían preguntado por sus flores favoritas, escoger el color para los manteles y las telas de los kimonos.

Estaban preparando una boda que ella aborrecía completamente.

Y eso la hacía sentir triste, miserable pero también enfurecida.

Mucho.

Lo que daría ella por conseguir el valor necesario para huir de allí. Correr lo más lejos posible, escapar y cortar los hilos que movían su vida.

Tan solo quería ser libre, no rendirle cuentas a nadie… y estar junto a InuYasha.

—Señorita, el señor la espera en el comedor. Desea verla antes de marcharse.

Tragando el nudo de la garganta, Kagome cabeceó, haciéndole saber que lo había oído.

La mujer hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome se levantó, caminó por su enorme y extravagante habitación y se detuvo frente al armario donde guardaba todas sus ropas. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos, inspiró profundamente, sintiendo el pinchazo en su pecho, uno que se estaba haciendo tan normal en ella desde que lleguó a allí.

La cuenta morada del collar relució tenuemente por el brillo de la vela.

Notó las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y odiando la idea de volver a llorar, cerró los ojos. Apretó la mano que sostenía el preciado objeto y se la llevó al pecho.

Quería verlo…

— _Feliz cumpleaños para mí— susurré en algún momento de la noche._

 _Me acurruqué aún más contra la pared y a pesar de que la habitación estaba fría, no me moví._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuándo debería irme?_

 _Ni si quiera quería contestar esas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza._

 _Hoy no había podido evitarlo y cuando me quise dar cuenta me había escapado de mi habitación para venir aquí, al único lugar en el que me podía sentir tranquila y a gusto conmigo, como si estuviera en_ casa _. Pero al igual que llevaba pasando en los últimos meses, el lugar estaba solitario._

 _Él se había ido. Me había dejado._

 _Desde el primer día que se fue, vivía con el sueño de volver a verlo. Que, como me había prometido, él volvería a mí para llevarme lejos de aquí y estar los dos juntos. Bueno, eso último exactamente no lo había hecho, pero yo deseaba que lo hiciera._

 _Sin embargo, los días, los meses fueron pasando y él no aparecía. Y no sabía nada de él._

 _Tenía miedo de preguntarle a papá, pues no sabía que escusa darle, así que cada día que pasaba vivía con el miedo de que él no pudiera cumplir su promesa de volver junto a mí._

— _InuYasha…—musité sintiendo una lágrima descender por mi mejilla— Vuelve, por favor. Te echo de menos._

 _De forma tonta pensé que siendo hoy mi cumpleaños número diez, él vendría. Él sería el único que regalo que quisiera. Fue él en el que pensé cuando mi padre me preguntó qué quería, pero me lo callé. Sonreí como si no estuviera rota por dentro y le respondí que cualquier cosa estaba bien._

 _Nunca me había gustado la idea de mi cumpleaños. Desde que mamá murió (y yo no recordaba los anteriores), papá se limitaba a darme una palmada en la cabeza incómodo y una de las criadas me daba un elaborado regalo "de su parte" el cual estaba segura de que no había tenido nada que ver. Sin embargo, con él… no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero InuYasha siempre lo hacía sentir especial para mí. Él no era muy expresivo ni nada de eso, sin embargo, siempre conseguía cogerme con sorpresa con sus regalos. Eran simples y bastos, pero el tan solo notar la mirada dorada de él clavada en mí, expectante y muy nerviosa, en el momento que me lo daba… me hacía sentir como el ser más afortunado del universo._

 _Ahora que él no estaba…_

— _InuYasha…_

— _¿Kagome?_

 _Sentí como se me atragantaba la respiración. Mi corazón saltó en el pecho y de un salto me incorporé en el lugar._

 _Esa voz…_

— _¿Quién está aquí? — pregunté temblorosa. Sí, era su voz. Pero él no estaba aquí… ¿y si me la había imaginado?_

— _Pequeña, ¿eres tú?_

 _Y entonces lo vi. Se materializó delante de mí causando que me sobresaltara, sin embargo, sus ojos dorados me traspasaron entero y sentí su mirada en mi alma._

 _Sí, era él. Estaba aquí. InuYasha había vuelto._

— _Tú…—tan solo pude decir. No perdí más tiempo._

 _Corrí hacia él tanto como me daban mis piernas y él me estrechó entre sus brazos, sus brazos apretándome contra él, no queriéndome soltar. Sollocé contra su hombro y supe que este era el momento más feliz de toda mi vida._

— _Pequeña…_

— _Estás aquí, InuYasha, estás aquí. Por fin estás aquí._

— _No podía faltar este día, pequeña._

— _Estoy tan feliz. Oh, no sabes lo feliz que estoy—estaba balbuceando entre todas las lágrimas, pero a mí no me importaba— Mi deseo se ha cumplido. Pedí que tú volvieras por mi cumple y se ha hecho realidad, oh, InuYasha estoy tan emocionada._

 _Escuché su risa ronca y algo explotó en mi pecho. Amaba ese sonido y llevaba mucho tiempo sin oírlo._

— _Yo no me consideraría un regalo, pequeña— dijo sobre mi pelo— Más bien sería… esto._

 _Y apartándose de mí, alzó una de sus manos._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Se me hacía rara, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír. Sin embargo, era llegar InuYasha…_

— _¿Es para mí? — susurré maravillada._

— _Por supuesto._

 _Lentamente estiré mis brazos y mis dedos rozaron la superficie lisa y pulida de las perlas. Era un collar. Un collar con cuentas moradas y lo que parecían… cuatro colmillos. Simple pero hermoso… aunque creí notar un increíble poder manar de él._

— _¿Lo… lo has hecho tú?_

 _Él asintió y si no creyera que era imposible, habría pensado que se había sonrojado._

— _¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta, InuYasha! ¡Lo cuidaré siempre! ¡Será mi objeto más valioso!_

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Sí, sí, sí— cabeceé enérgica colocándomelo al cuello._

 _Lo amaba._

 _Pero amaba aún más el saber que volvería a ver a InuYasha pasara lo que pasase, que él cumpliría su palabra._

Kagome sonrió nostálgica ante el recuerdo.

Esa misma noche se daría cuenta de que no podría llevarlo encima, pues la gente podría verlo y hacerle preguntas, sin embargo, ella era feliz sabiendo que en su habitación tenía guardado algo de InuYasha, que le recordaba a él. Le ayudó en las largas y agónicas temporadas en las que el medio demonio se ausentaba.

Ahora, en cambio, había sido ella la que se lo había dado. Aun sin saber bien cómo se las arregló, la última vez que pudo verlo cara a cara se lo dio y nunca olvidará su rostro conmocionado y triste por ver aquel objeto. Costó un poco, pero finalmente él accedió a tenerlo y, al igual que lo hizo ella en su momento, le prometió que lo cuidaría con su vida mientras se lo pasaba por el cuello. Y ella, que no pudo deshacerse del todo de este después de tanto tiempo, había robado una de las perlas y la mantenía a buen recaudo.

Como había cambiado la cosa, ella, su vida, las circunstancias, todo…

Lo único que prevalecía en el tiempo y sabía que nunca cambiaría sería lo que sentía por ese medio demonio.

Lo quería. Lo amaba.

Y nunca hubo otro camino a ese.

·

Se encontraba dormitando sobre una de las ramas de los árboles cuando captó un aroma.

Dulce, embriagador… y muy, muy familiar.

Instantáneamente se levantó y sus ojos ambarinos escrutaron su alrededor. El aire salió de sus pulmones en una exhalación cuando vio la figura pálida, casi etérea, _sola_ en el bosque.

¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla en la cabeza? ¿Quería perderse o, peor, que alguien o algo la matara? Ella y sus malditas manías de escaparse de los sitios… para ir a buscarlo…

Sacudió la cabeza para él y preparó sus piernas para saltar.

Aterrizó justo enfrente de ella y la oyó chillar por la impresión.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—¡InuYasha! — obtuvo como respuesta.

Un cuerpo femenino se estrelló con el de él y el medio demonio de forma inconsciente lo rodeó con sus brazos. Imposible no hacerlo. Hacía sido demsiado tiempo sin haberla visto y la había extrañado a morir.

La apretó con fuerzas contra él y sus fosas nasales consiguieron toda su esencia, deseando perderse en su exquisito aroma natural. Algo dentro de él se removió, pero como llevaba haciendo desde que volvió del frente, o incluso años atrás, lo ignoró. Él _no debía_ estar sintiendo eso, _no tenía derecho_.

El dolor en su pecho se extendió, dejándolo por un momento sin aliento.

—Eres una temeraria, pequeña, ¿por qué has salido en medio de la noche, eh? ¿Quieres que te ocurra algo?— cuestionó con voz dura, con la preocupación bullendo en su interior.

Ella en un principio no contestó, perdida como estaba en él, pero de un momento a otro InuYasha la sintió tensarse en sus brazo. Sintiendo un extraño nudo en su garganta por la incertidumbre, el medio demonio esperó.

Y jamás habría imaginado lo que pasó a continuación.

En un instante la tenía con la cara escondida en su cuello y en el siguiente lo había mirado con intensidad antes de que se alzara de puntillas para que sus labios se rozaran.

InuYasha lo sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el pecho, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejándolo por un segundo paralizado. Sus dedos se aferraron a los costados de ella, incapaz de razonar lo que estaba pasando, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ella se había separado.

Tan solo fue unos centímetros, lo justo para que sus ojos se encontraran e InuYasha jamás encontró imagen más hermosa que la de su Kagome con la respiración acelerada, sus mejillas coloreadas y las pupilas dilatadas. Y sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, esta vez fue él el que se acercó y juntó los labios.

Sus bocas danzaron, en un baile tan antiguo y apasionado, que el medio demonio sintió al igual que si en su interior un huracán hubiera aparecido para arrasar con todo y dejar el más puro desorden y destrucción. Y eso tenía un nombre, un solo nombre. Un nombre por el que mataba, por el que moriría, el cual amaba más que a nada en este mundo, él único motivo para seguir luchando por su vida.

Kagome, solamente Kagome. Siempre _su pequeña_ Kagome.

La apretó contra él, su parte animal reclamándola, y fue recompensada con un gemido de los dulces labios de ellas. Su parte demoníaca, aquella que lo estaba poseyendo en estos momentos, no pudo más que rugir con satisfacción al sentirla así.

Kagome era suya. Y nada ni nadie podía impedir aquello.

Desde que era una cría lo había sabido, ella había conseguido llegar a él como nadie más lo había hecho y hacía años que se había establecido en su corazón sin ninguna posibilidad de huida.

Y ahora ella lo había besado, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Porque antes había tenido que contener todos esos instintos y sentimientos por ella, porque no sabía de sus sentimientos ni de lo que ella quería de él, pero ahora que se lo había demostrado...

Kagome era su hembra. Suya.

—InuYasha...—susurró ella, embelesada, cuando tuvieron que separarse para coger aire. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

—Pequeña...

Se aferraron el uno al otro como si no tuvieran a nadie más en sus vidas, como si estuvieran ahogándose en un profundo mar, como si aquel fuera el último día de sus existencias.

La estrechó con fuerzas, el cuerpo femenino amoldándose al de él, como dos piezas perfectas de un puzzle.

—No quiero, InuYasha, no quiero hacerlo— sollozó Kagome contra su cuello.

No hacía falta especificarlo. Sabía de lo que hablaba, lo sabía _muy bien_ pues desde que se enteró no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ni el dolor desaparecía de su pecho.

¡Cómo deseaba decirle que no pasaba nada! ¡Cómo deseaba borrar sus lágrimas y asegurarle que todo estaría bien!

Pero las cosas no eran así. En la realidad, _él_ no era nadie.

Un medio demonio como él no podía darle un futuro que mereciera, no podía colmarla de riquezas y joyas... ni siquiera podía asegurar el que tuvieran un techo. Si ella lo elegía a él... ¿qué vida podía darle? Ella, su pequeña Kagome, que siempre había estado rodeado de lujos y comodidades, ¿por qué, principalmente, lo escogería a él, a un sucio medio demonio?

Se expondría a un vida llena de dificultades, a expensas de que en cualquier momento un demonio los atacara o que los asentamientos humanos la repudiaran...

¿Eso era lo que quería para ella?

No. No podía ser.

Por mucho que le doliera, _debía dejarla ir_.

Aunque por supuesto, jamás se alejaría de ella. Siempre estaría en la sombra, cuidándola y asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—¿InuYasha?— musitó la joven al no obtener ninguna respuesta del medio demonio.

Se separó de él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sintió como todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Sus orbes doradas parecían dos pozos sin fondo de dolor y angustia. Él, que siempre parecía impenetrable y tranquilo, ahora mismo en sus ojos veía como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

—¡InuYasha, ¿qué te pasa?!— inquirió, sintiendo las lágrimas aculándose en sus ojos, pero no queriendo dejarlas salir de nuevo. Él la había besado, ¿por qué se veía tan devastado entonces?

El mencionado en un principio no respondió, tan solo se limitó a observarla como si fuera su última oportunidad para hacerlo. Kagome sintió como sus pupilas la traspasaban, descubriendo todo lo que escondía su interior. Fue ella la primera en besarlo, sí, pero después él lo había hecho.

¿Qué significaba entonces todo lo que estaba pasando?

Al día siguiente se casaría y fue tanta la presión y la angustia que sintió encerrada en su habitación, que no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que escapar de allí para encontrarlo. No pensó en hacer lo que hizo durante el camino, tan solo quería verlo y refugiarse en sus brazos como tantas veces hacía hecho, pero cuando lo vio, no pudo refrenar sus deseos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo estaba besando.

—No te merezco, Kagome...

Fue tan solo un murmullo, pero ella fue capaz de escucharlo.

Sintió su corazón saltar en el pecho, queriendo escaparse para correr hacia él, cuando lo oyó. ¿Entonces todo se reducía a eso? ¿Había posibilidades de que lo quisiera?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, tonto?— rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y un cosquilleo apareció en su estómago cuando él rodeó su cintura y la alzó para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura— Te quiero, InuYasha. Siempre te he querido, desde que era una niña.

—Pero yo...

—¿Tú me quieres?— lo calló, rozando los laterales de sus narices, sus alientos mezclándose.

 _Con toda mi alma,_ respondió en su mente, la voz que siempre debía callarse.

Pero cuando esos ojitos achocolatados la miraban de esa manera, él no podía resistirse a ella, era incapaz. Así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las palabras se habían escapado de su boca.

Kagome sonrió, la más maravillosa de las sonrisas que conseguía dejarlo como un imbécil enamorado, e InuYasha no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia ella y no se opuso al anhelo de volver a rozar sus labios.

 _Mía, mía, mía,_ rugía su bestia interior.

Sí, él podía no ser nada, pero Kagome lo era todo para él y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, por alejar la tristeza de su mirada. Podían llamarlo bastardo egoísta, porque en su interior el sabía que tenía razón. Y es que había que serlo para codiciar a semejante ángel para uno mismo.

Kagome respondió, dando todo de ella, y fue entonces cuando InuYasha tomó una decisión.

A la mierda todo y todos. Kagome era suya y no dejaría que ningún jodido humano la tomara como esposa. Si ocurría, sería por encima de su cadáver.

—¡AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡SOLDADOS, APRESAD AL MOSNTRUO!

* * *

 **¡Por fin llegó el momento! Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más difíciles pero a la vez más bonito que he escrito. Ay, mis niños, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace el haber escrito el final. Realmente me picaban los dedos porque llegara por fin. Fue uno de los más esperados :D**

 **Pero no todo es color de rosas y eso lo sabéis bien conmigo (xD), así que, como podría decirse, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Y nuestra pequeña Kagome caerá _muy_ hondo. **

**¿He llegado a transmitir todo lo que sentía nuestra parejita?**

 **Próximo capítulo: Sin ti.**


	7. Sin ti

Kagome ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la picazón en su mejilla.

Obligó a que su rostro no mostrara reacción alguna e hizo lo imposible para que las lágrimas no se escaparan. No lloraría. Debía ser fuerte.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?!— bramó, la ira tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

Cuando la joven no contestó, la cogió del brazo y empezó a zarandearla con fuerzas.

—¡Contesta, maldita!

Ella no lo hizo. Gruñendo, su prometido la estampó contra una de las paredes de su habitación y una sonrisa siniestra surcó sus labios cuando la escuchó gemir. Por encima del dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la espalda, Kagome sintió sus piernas temblar en el momento que sitió la mano de él ascendiendo por su cuello, colocando sus dedos peligrosamente cercano a él, rodeándolo. Seguro que si apretaba un poco, solo un poco, ella moriría asfixiada.

 _InuYasha..._ susurró una trémula voz en su cabeza.

—Eres una _cualquiera_ — siseó sobre su rostro, sus ojos negros letales como un cuchillo— ¿Cómo has sido capaz de estar con un puto medio demonio? Mañana serás mi esposa y jamás toleraré un trato como este. Eres mía, solamente mía y jamás te compartiré. Y mucho menos con ese maldito medio demonio, ¿me oyes?

La joven tan solo pudo cabecear levemente, su pecho convulsionándose por los sollozos. Iba a morir, ese hombre iba a matarla, _lo presentía_ , y ni si quiera podría despedirse de su amado InuYasha.

—¡Responde!— alzó la voz e (¿inconscientemente?) sus dedos se apretaron a su alrededor.

Abrió la boca, intentando conseguir el aire que estaba empezando a faltarle, y sintió como las lágrimas corrían ya como ríos por sus pómulos. _No, no, no..._

—S-s-sí— gaznó.

El agarre se aflojó y un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios. Quería a InuYasha, quería que él viniera y la salvara como tantas veces había hecho desde que era pequeña, pero... él...

—Eres hermosa. Eres una muchachita muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?— su mano fue ascendiendo por su mentón, sus húmedas mejillas hasta llegar a sus cabellos. Enredó un mechón entre uno de sus dedos— No estuve nada disgustado cuando tu padre hizo la oferta. Con tu piel delicada, tus rasgos dulces... Aunque tengo que decirte que si hay algo que me ha gustado desde siempre, es ver destruido lo que no me interesa ni me sirva— pasó el mechón por detrás de su oreja en una _tierna_ caricia— Tú me interesabas, jovencita. Te _quería_ para mi...— de pronto, su mano se aferró a su pelo y un gemido salió de los labios de ella cuando tiró con fuerzas— Pero ahora estás mancillada. Esa abominación te ha tocado y ha ensuciado tu hermoso cuerpo. Ya no te quiero.

Tiró de su pelo y la estampó contra el suelo. Kagome soltó una quejido de dolor, pero no se levantó del lugar. Su cuerpo temblaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y ella sentía la histeria escalando por su interior.

 _Este es el fin, este es el fin..._

—Sin embargo, también tengo que velar por mis intereses y matarte ahora mismo no me vendría nada bien— lo escuchaba caminar a su alrededor como lo haría un cazador acechando a su presa— Así que mañana nos casaremos. Necesito a tu padre de mi lado pues es un hombre muy poderoso y por desgracia la única manera en la que pueda ocurrir sería contrayendo nupcias contigo— sus pasos se detuvieron, muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca. Un gemido se escapó entre el llanto de la joven, esperando el siguiente movimiento—. Pero no creas ni por un momento que no habrá consecuencias por esto que has hecho. Todo llegará a su propio tiempo, tranquila. Disfrutaré de tu miedo en cada día que pase, esperando a lo que ocurrirá...

Y entonces, Kagome sintió como el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron, el dolor recorrió todo su abdomen y sollozando, se encogió sobre si misma, rodeando su barriga.

Por encima de todo, oyó pasos alejándose y, _por fin_ , se quedó a solas en la habitación. Él se había ido.

—InuYasha...

Y cayó en el abismo de dolor y llanto que amenazaba por consumirla desde que todo explotó.

·

—¡Despierta, basura!

La conciencia volvió al medio demonio cuando algo húmedo impactó contra su rostro. Sus ojos dorados observaron confusos y perdidos en un primer segundo, pero cuando todo empezó a cobrar sentido, un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

—¡Kagome!— profirió con voz gutural. Rápidamente se levantó y se estampó contra los barrotes de la celda, lugar donde lo habían encerrado. Sintió una vaga satisfacción al advertir el miedo en el soldado que lo despertó— ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! ¡¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?! ¡Si le habéis tocado un solo pelo, os juro que os mataré!

—Tranquilo, _medio demonio_ , ella está bien.

El soldado no había hablado, InuYasha pensaba que no tenía suficientes agallas, así que desvió su mirada hasta el otro hombre que se encontraba allí, solo que a unos pasos más atrás.

Supo quién era por su mirada, por su porte regio, por su ropa. Maldita sea, no lo había visto _cara a cara_ antes, ni si quiera le dejó entrar en el castillo cuando llegaron, pero ahora que lo tenía delante... InuYasha sintió la sangre hervir y la imagen de él despedazándolo vivo, haciéndolo sufrir, se le hacía demasiado apetecible.

—¿Donde está ella?— rugió, aunque en un tono más comedido.

El hombre sonrió bajo una espesa barba en la que se le podían apreciar sus primeras canas.

—En mi habitación, en _nuestra_ habitación, a partir de mañana.

¿Eso significaba que...? InuYasha se quedó paralizado. La boda seguía adelante, ella se casaría _con otro_ , pero lo quería a él... Kagome lo amaba, se lo había dicho, _él lo había sentido_ , sin embargo ahora...

Ahora que había probado como era el que ella lo quisiera, después de tantos años negándolo y rechazándolo, no podía dejar que se la arrebataran. Kagome era su vida, su todo.

—Si quieres— siguió diciendo el hombre acercándose un paso a la celda— puedo decirte cada una de las palabras que dijo, implorando mi perdón.

Una bola se formó en el estómago del medio demonio, escuchando sus palabras. Kagome, su Kagome...

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada firme e impenetrable, que fue recompensado por el más absoluto odio y desdén.

—Ella juró que no hizo nada, que tú lo obligaste. Me contó que cuando estaba en su habitación, tú entraste a ella y la sacaste de allí en volandas. _Mi prometida_ intentó luchar contra ti, pedir ayuda, pero fue imposible. Me juró que siempre me fue fiel.

Conforme lo iba escuchando, un extraño sentimiento empezó a formarse en el pecho de InuYasha. Durante un ínfimo segundo, una latigazo de traición quemó su corazón, porque ella lo acusara a él, pero entonces su cabeza comenzó a pensar y todo él supo que nada de lo que salía de esa boca era verdad.

Kagome nunca diría algo así.

Aún si con ello se salvaba y lo condenaba a él.

¿A qué estaba jugando ese hombre? ¿Por qué mentía de esa manera?

Entonces, lo supo. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

El señor Takana sabía _quién era él._ Sabía que su señor, el padre de Kagome, lo tenía en gran alta estima. Y sabía también que si lo mataba lo que conseguiría sería a un enemigo muy poderoso.

Debía aliarse con su señor, por lo que el matrimonio seguía en pie a pesar de todo, pero debía deshacerse de él a toca costa. ¿Y qué mejor que ponerlo como que había tenido la intención de abusar a su inocente y tranquila hija? Siendo él un demonio, no habría nada por lo que extrañarse. Daba igual que lo hubiera criado, que hubiera estado desde siempre a su servicio.

 _Los demonios son seres crueles y retorcidos, seres creados para hacer el mal. Y un medio demonio estaba contaminado de su sangre._

A su señor le dolería la perdida como quién pierde un poderoso batallón.

Y aunque eso lo sabía, siempre había estado consciente de ese hecho, el pensarlo no lo hacía menos horrible.

Estaba solo en un mundo que lo odiaba y lo despreciaba... con tan solo _su pequeña..._

—¿Es cierto?

InuYasha no contestó. Dorado y negro, fundiéndose en una sola mirada.

Si desmentía, pondría a Kagome en grave peligro, mientras que si lo apoyaba, sería como dar carta blanca a su muerte.

En realidad, no había nada que pensar.

Siempre, siempre, estaría ella por delante.

—Sí.

·

—Está hermosa, señorita.

Kagome no mostró respuesta alguna de haber escuchado el comentario. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la pared de enfrente, con la mente desconectada totalmente de su cuerpo.

Su corazón doliendo por cada latido que estaba obligado a dar.

" _Lástima que no hubieras podido despedirte de ese sucio demonio, ¿verdad?",_ le había dicho su futuro marido esa mañana cuando había ido a visitarla. Ella no había entendido sus palabras al principio, no había querido hacerlo, pero cuando empezó a tomar conciencia, no pudo más que sacudir la cabeza con la palabra "no" saliendo de sus labios y las lágrimas desbordándose.

InuYasha, su amado InuYasha, estaba...

Ni si quiera podía pensar la palabra antes de ponerse a llorar como una loca.

A su memoria venían una y otra vez, los recuerdos de ellos juntos. Todos y cada uno de los momentos a su lado. Él cogiéndola en brazos, abrazándola, diciéndole lo importante que era, simplemente acurrucada en sus brazos... Y el beso. Ese último beso que le supo a amor, a deseo, a esperanza, a gloria.

Un beso que jamás volvería a repetirse. Porque él estaba...

¿Por qué tuvo que ir esa noche a verlo?, se había chillado mil veces. ¿Por qué no pudo retener su deseo y permanecer donde estaba? Si hubiera sido así, no los habrían pillado. Nada habría pasado. Y aunque ella no hubiera sabido nunca que sus sentimientos eran correspondido, si con ello él estaba a salvo, le daba igual no haberse enterado.

Porque aunque fueron los mejores y más maravillosos minutos de su vida sintiéndose amada y segura en sus brazos, ahora todo su alrededor, todo su mundo, había sido extirpado y reducido a cenizas.

Estaba sola.

Nunca más volvería a verlo, nunca más él la observaría con esa mirada cargada de ternura y protección, nunca se sentiría como en casa en sus brazos, nunca más él la escucharía al contarle sus problemas como si fuera lo más importante del universo, nunca más escucharía su voz, nunca más...

Una lista interminable.

Nunca más.

A eso se reducía todo.

—Señorita, va siendo hora de que salga.

Una dulce voz junto con un toque en su hombro fue lo que consiguió sacarla de su estupor. Se sentía entumecida. Había tanto dolor en su corazón que apenas podía sentir nada más.

Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó, su cuerpo resistiéndose un poco por la paliza de ayer, y escuchando algunos reclamos a su espalda, se dirigió al armario para coger aquello que anhelaba tener. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, se lo llevó a los labios y una solitaria lágrima descendió por su rostro.

 _InuYasha, te amo y siempre te amaré...,_ susurró su corazón, un grito en el vacío.

—Señorita...

—Un momento— su voz sonó rota, pero no le importó. Cerró los ojos levemente antes de guardarse la perla en el pecho, lo más cerca posible de su corazón— Siempre estarás en mi corazón— susurró para ella.

Y ya sí, se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que pasara.

—Vamos, señorita— con una inclinación de cabeza, la mujer que la había adecentado, la instó a caminar, adecuándose a su paso después.

Salieron de la habitación y por los pasillos que pasaban, los criados se detenían y bajaban la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Ella no les echó una segunda mirada. En otro momento, puede que incluso les hubiera sonreído, pero cuando una ya no siente nada, lo único que hace el tiempo es pasar sin que llegara a prestar atención a nada más.

Salieron al jardín, donde una multitud se encontraba reunida, donde Kagome ni siquiera conocía a mitad de los presentes. Es más, podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano perfectamente.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió entera cuando los fríos y calculadores ojos del señor Takana se clavaron en ella, más no dio muestra de ello alguna al exterior.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado que el día de su boda estaría esperándola el hombre que amaba? ¿Que sería IuYasha el que la miraría fijamente, la dulzura y el amor brillando en sus ojos? ¿Qué el le cogería la mano, firme pero también delicadamente, tan solo como él sabía hacerlo? ¿Que la haría sentirse la mujer más dichosa y perfecta del universo?

¿Cómo pudo acabar todo de esa manera?

—Querida...—habló él extendiendo una de sus manos a ella.

Kagome la miró por unos instantes, sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y cuando le pareció ver los dedos de él crisparse y su ceño fruncirse, rápidamente levantó al suya.

Sus manos eran ásperas y la apretaban mucho. Casi parecía que iba a rompérsela de un momento a otro.

—Estás muy bonita hoy. Espléndida casi diría.

Ella le contestó con el silencio.

No tenía nada que decir. Mas bien, ella ya no era _nada._ Tan solo una carcasa vacía desprovista de cualquier emoción y sentimiento.

Anhelando el momento en el que ambos se reencontrarían.

Desde ese momento, la joven se convirtió en un autómata. Creyó notar como la hacían caminar, pero no sabía a donde, una voz hablaba a lo lejos, diciendo unas palabras que no tenían sentido para ella, la mano permanecía sobre la de ella y sus piernas conseguían sostenerla por algún milagro divino.

Todo había acabado.

InuYasha no estaba. InuYasha no volvería. InuYasha la había dejado.

Y todo había sido culpa de ella.

—¡Cuidado!

Unos brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo.

Kagome volvió en sí, su mente bajó al mundo terrenal en el momento justo que los chillidos y gritos de horror penetraron por sus oídos. Parpadeó y la situación llegó a ella.

Todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro huyendo. El señor Tanaka se encontraba paralizado a su lado, su pupilas clavada en algo delante de él, y una de las criadas tiraba de ella para que ellas también escaparan de allí.

Pero se escuchaba otra cosa: chillidos. Gruñidos guturales, letales y malvados.

Eran demonios. Un grupo de enormes demonios estaban atacando la boda, acabando con cualquier que se cruzase por su camino.

Y uno de ellos, un gigantesco minotauro, la miró con sus ojos púrpuras y la señaló.

—¡Ahí esta!— rugió eufórico— ¡Ella es quien la tiene! ¡La _siento_!

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de moverse. En menos de un parpadeo, de pronto, otro de los demonios se había materializado frente a ella. Este se era idéntico al que la atacó en el camino al castillo y una punzada asoló su pecho cuando recordó el momento.

Kagome vio la mujer-serpiente reptar hacia ella a gran velocidad y en el segundo en el que su corazón dejó de latir, el demonio abrió sus fauces mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

—¡Es mía!

Y Kagome sintió el impacto. Fue como si millones de cuchillas se hubieran inyectado en su costado derecho. Abrió la boca, el dolor ahogándola, y un grito de puro horror fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando sintió como vapuleaban su cuerpo. Se vio en el aire, volando, y ni si quiera pensó en el daño que podría ser la caída a gran altura, ni la herida que le habían abierto y dolía muchísimo.

De pronto, sus ojos captaron un leve destello violeta e incrédula observó como una pequeña esfera volaba junto a ella.

Y ella supo que _eso_ había salido de su _interior._

* * *

 **Uh, y con esto yo me voy retirando...**

 **¿Qué os parecer? ¿Os lo esperábais?  
**

 **Por cierto, quedan dos capítulos para acabar con ella. Otra historia más que se va, snif, snif... ¿Cómo creéis que terminará todo esto?**

 **Próximo capítulo: Pulsión.**


	8. Pulsión

—¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí!

La gravedad terminó por tirar de ella y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuerpo estaba cayendo. Desde una gran altura.

Kagome chilló, sintiendo sus cuerdas vocales a punto de romperse por la intensidad, y cuando cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, de pronto, ocurrió. Sin embargo, no era como ella esperaba.

Dolió como si se hubiera tirando contra un muro, pero no llegó a romperla como ella temía, sino que la superficie la hizo revotar de nuevo, el cosquilleo volvió a inundar su estómago y ya sí, finalmente aterrizó en el suelo.

El dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, su piel se llenó de hematomas y arañazos, su costado lo sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, pero ella intentó ignorarlo. Al final había revotado contra el _cuerpo_ del demonio ciempiés y eso había amortiguado más o menos la caída. Por lo menos no había sido mortal.

Pero ahora eso no importaba.

La esfera había caído justo delante de ella y mientras oía los chillidos de los demonios a su espalda, toda ella le gritaba que debía cogerla, que eso no podía caer en sus manos.

Estiró el brazo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

De pronto, el cuerpo del demonio se había enrollado a su alrededor y la había levantado. Kagome intentó resistirse, pero no podía moverse. Además, sentía como la fuerza escapaba de ella a la misma velocidad en la que la sentía la sangre manar de su herida en la cadera.

Vio una larga y viscosa lengua salir de la boca del demonio

—¡Será mía! ¡La perla por fin será mía!

¿La perla? ¿Qué tenía de importante esa perla? ¿Y por qué estaba... dentro de ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Suéltame! ¡No, suéltame!

Sus _cadenas_ se apretaron aún más en torno a ella. Kagome tuvo que abrir la boca en un intento desesperado por conseguir aire, pero estaba tan apretado que incluso su visión estaba empezando a fallar. Numerosos puntos negros aparecieron y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

¿Sería este su final? ¿Por fin se reencontraría con InuYasha al otro lado? ¿Estarían juntos para siempre?

 _InuYasha..._

—¡KAGOMEEE!

Apenas tuvo conciencia de lo que había pasado antes de que un rayo de luz la cegara momentáneamente. El agarre se aflojó a su alrededor, mientras alaridos de dolor inundaba su cabeza, y de nuevo Kagome se vio en le aire.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo?

—¡KAGOME!

Y entonces unos brazos la rodearon, salvándola de estamparse contra el suelo, y Kagome se sintió desfallecer.

Porque jamás los olvidaría. Ni aunque pasaran diez, cien, mil años, de su mente no desaparecería nunca todo lo que la hacían sentir, lo dulce y tierno que la trataba, lo maravillosamente bien que olía, como su corazón reaccionaba involuntariamente... Estaba grabado a fuego en su cabeza y su corazón.

 _No podía ser..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y un sollozó se ahogó en la garganta, cuando en su desenfocada visión descubrió una inconfundible cabellera albina y unos ojos dorados. Algo en ella se rompió, fue como su corazón no fuera más que un montículo de polvo, sin embargo, segundos después algo llameó en él y lentamente se fue recomponiendo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando, pero una parte de ella chillando que no podía haber sido de otra manera.

—Inu...— su voz se quebró, segundos antes de que los ambarinos ojos de él, se clavaran en la joven.

Y ella se sintió morir.

Eran sus ojos. _Él_ la estaba mirando como siempre había hecho, con ternura y amor, como si las últimas horas de su existencia no hubieran pasando. Como si ella no hubiera pensado que él estaba... _muerto._

—Kagome— susurró, su voz llegando hasta los rincones más profundos del corazón de la joven.

Y no pudo aguantarlo.

Explotando en lágrimas, la muchacha lo rodeó con sus brazos y olvidando cualquier pensamiento racional en su cabeza, hizo que sus labios se rozaran, en un beso anhelado y desesperado, en el que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que le había echado de menos y lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Él se lo correspondió, tanto en el acto en sí como en los miles de sentimientos que los abordaban. Sin embargo, ahora no era un buen momento. _Tenía_ que centrarse, pues no es estaban en una situación idónea actualmente.

—Kagome— volvió a llamarla, cuando sus labios se separaron unos milímetros. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando olió y vio las incansables lágrimas en el rostro de ella— Hey, pequeña...

—Estás aquí— balbuceó la chica— No puedo creerme que estás aquí.

—Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Jamás me apartarían de tu lado, Kagome.

Y ella no pudo más que soltar una suave carcajada mientras se sentía estúpida. Por supuesto, ¿cómo había podido dudar de él? InuYasha jamás la había fallado, jamás había roto uno de sus juramentos... ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

—Pero me dijeron que estabas...

No pudo terminar la frase. De pronto, InuYasha tan solo tuvo un par de segundo para saltar pues un aluvión de flechas iban dirigidas a su dirección. Apretando los dientes con rabia, escondió el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo e hizo a sus piernas moverse, mientras empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues había estado tan centrado en su pequeña que apenas había reparado en lo que estaba pasando.

Humanos intentando huir y siendo masacrados, demonios que arrasaban con todo, peleando entre ellos y con los humanos... y el señor Takana mirando en su dirección, sus ojos ardiendo como dos llamas incandescentes.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho cuando vio como los arqueros volvían a cargar sus armas por la orden dada por el señor. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con él y con gusto lo descuartizaría lentamente, pero antes debía salir de allí, aunque pareciera una misión imposible con tantos soldados apuntándolos. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse nervioso. En ese momento, un grupo de demonios se abalanzó hacia los humanos y estos poco pudieron hacer.

Contempló, con una agradable satisfacción, como el cuerpo del señor Takana era desmembrado entre desgarradores alaridos. Hubiera preferido matarlo él, no podía negarlo, pero podía conformarse con saber que ya no formaba parte del mismo mundo que el de su querida Kagome.

De pronto, _sintió_ a Kagome inspirar con fuerzas, como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago y el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos.

—¿Kagome?— la miró preocupada.

Fue entonces cuando el olor a hierro de la sangre entró por sus fosas nasales y descubrió la mancha de sangre que se iba extendiendo por su costado. Con todo el caos, no había llegado a darse cuenta de que realmente provenía de ella, pero ahora...

—¡Mierda, Kagome!— exclamó, el horror mostrándose en sus facciones. Estaba herida, su Kagome estaba herida... ¿qué era lo que podía hacer él?

Pero la muchacha apenas reparaba en ello. Otra cosa completamente diferente tenía su atención y lo que conseguía dificultar su respiración.

Y es que _sentía_ el palpitar de la dichosa perla que había salido de su interior, como si fuera un ente vivo que la llamaba una y otra vez. Como si la estuviera reclamando y ella no pudiera más que obedecer.

 _Ven_ , parecía decirle, _ven a mi._

—I-Inuyasha...— musitó con voz vacilante. Le parecía notar como sus manos tocaban su rostro con extremada ternura, incluso que la hablaba, pero nada tenía sentido— InuYasha... necesito...

—¡Kagome!

—Debemos ir a por la perla...

— _¿Qué?_

—Necesito conseguir esa perla, InuYasha... a-ayúdame...

Y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que podía, la joven abrió sus ojos marrones y el medio demonio vio en ellos una determinación y firmeza nunca antes vista. Parecía que era algo de vida o muerte.

—La p-perla...— insistió, removiéndose.

InuYasha apretó los dientes frustrados. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí y ponerla en un lugar seguro, curarla y asegurarse que jamás le pasara algo malo, pero estaba seguro que si salía corriendo la muchacha lo odiaría por no escucharla, por pasar de ella. Y aunque su instinto protector era grande, había algo que no podía apartar de su cabeza. Y es que también sabía que debía hacerle caso porque se trataba de algo _más grande_ que ellos dos.

Porque sí, incluso él había podido sentirlo: se trataba de famosa perla de Shikon, una reliquia buscada y atesorada por los demonios de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué mierda hacía allí?

Apenas había registrado el hecho que sentía el atrayente poder de la perla, todo él se había centrado desde el primer momento en Kagome y en salvarla de las garras de ese inmundo demonio. Y ahora era ella la que le decía que necesitaba la perla. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía esa perla y Kagome en común? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con su pequeña?

—Por favor...

No perdió ni un segundo más. En realidad, cuanto antes acabara con todo esto, antes podría atender a su Kagome.

De un salto bajó de la rama donde los había subido para apartarse de la pelea y acunando con extremada delicadeza a la joven entre sus brazos, corrió hasta donde todos los demonios peleaban entre ellos. Apenas quedaba algún humano en pie.

—Él...— Kagome extendió una mano, señalando a un horroroso sapo— Él la tiene, la _veo_.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la veía? Ni si quiera él con su visión desarrollada por su parte medio demoníaca era capaz de distinguirla entre tanto caos, ¿cómo ella, una humana...?

—Su mano derecha brilla— dio por explicación cuando vio el semblante indeciso de él— InuYasha, confía en mi. No sé ni como ni por qué, pero soy capaz de esa extraña perla y la tiene ese demonio. Por favor, necesitamos conseguirla.

Y no necesitó que ella dijera nada más. En realidad, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera esa chiquilla y esta vez no podía ser menos. Así que, con rapidez y cuidado, colocó a la muchacha en su espalda para así tener algo más de libertad. Porque ni loco la soltaría entre tantos demonios.

Kagome se quejó un poco, pero no se apuso al movimiento e InuYasha sintió como algo en él rugía al verla así. _Debía darse prisa._

—Agárrate con fuerzas, Kagome— le ordenó— Esto se va a poner muy movido.

—Entendido— afianzó sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Y entonces él entró en la batalla que se daba. Tuvo que poner el ciento cincuenta por ciento de su atención en los posibles ataques que le pudieran dar por la espalda, pero con su espada podía manejarse bien. Los demonios luchaban por instinto, movidos por su deseo de hacerse dueños de la perla, así que para un general como él, curtido en las estrategias y exactitud, era pan comido acabar con ellos de un solo movimiento.

Después de cortar una cuantas cabezas, llegó hasta el dichoso sapo y seccionó el _anca_ donde tenía la perla.

—¡Allí!— exclamó Kagome, apuntando el lugar donde la perla estaba sobrevolando.

Pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo. Un demonio murciélago la cogió al vuelo mientras soltaban chillidos de entusiasmo. Además, en ese momento, el _sapo-que-no-tenía-un-miembro_ escupió una viscosa sustancia en dirección de ellos y tenía toda la pinta de ser corrosivo.

Soltando un juramento por la bajo, InuYasha saltó alejándose y confirmando sus sospechas, el suelo donde unos segundos antes había estado empezó a descomponerse por el veneno. Terminaron cerca del altar donde se habría celebrado la boda, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—InuYasha, debes dejarme aquí— pudo bajarse con facilidad de su espalda, pues este estaba agachado tras un enorme madera. Ambos ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron los cadáveres de los soldados que había a pocos pasos de ellos, en espacial Kagome, que sentía su estómago revolverse por la visión. Con suerte, no terminaría echando hasta la primera papilla— Te será más fácil conseguirla sin mi a tu espalda, tendrás más libertad de movimiento.

—No pienso dejarte aquí, Kagome— espetó el medio demonio, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca— No te dejaré sola.

—¡Pero InuYasha! ¡Tenemos que conseguir esa perla!— exclamó y la desesperación se coló entre sus palabras. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras en su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor— Yo me esconderé aquí y no haré ruido. Nadie me notará, por favor. Tú debes centrarte en conseguirla. No sé qué es esa perla, pero sí puedo sentir su poder. Y sé que es muy poderosa, sobretodo si cae en malas manos como lo pueden ser esos demonios— sus acuosos ojos se clavaron en los de él e InuYasha sitió algo en su interior romperse— Sé lo que es capaz de hacer la ambición y no puedo permitirlo. _Siento_ que la vida de muchos esta en nuestras manos.

El medio demonio no respondió. Al menos verbalmente. Porque antes de que se diera cuenta, había acercado el rostro hasta el de ella y sus labios se habían unido. La besó como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver, como si llevara años sin verla, como si fuera el oxígeno que necesitara para respirar. Y fue más que correspondido.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer algún ruido— susurró sobre sus labios cuando se separó unos centímetros.

Kagome asintió, todavía en el séptimo cielo, y el frío la rodeó cuando, después de una última caricia de sus labios, él se alejó de ella y volvió a la batalla.

Sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho, Kagome se asomó ligeramente por encima de la madera. Seguramente los soldados la habrían levantado para protegerse, usando alguna de las mesas que había por allí. Su mirada rápidamente se dirigió hasta el borrón rojo que era InuYasha peleando con gran maestría y arrojo contra los demonios.

Consiguió llegar hasta el murciélago, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarlo, dos se impusieron en el camino. Kagome sintió su respiración atragantarse, sin embargo, el alivió la consumió cuando InuYasha pudo deshacerse de esos dos y además su ataque consiguió llegar hasta el ala del murciélago.

Este chilló, por el dolor y la sorpresa, soltando la perla. Kagome vio el reflejo violeta emanando de ella, como si tuviera luz propia. De nuevo, escuchó su voz, llamándola. Y la joven deseaba acudir a ella.

Su cuerpo dolía, y no solo por el hecho de que todavía la sangraba la herida, sino que toda ella reclamaba esa perla, como si fuera suya, como si fuera algo de ella, sacada de su mismísima alma.

La caída de la perla fue cortada de nuevo, solo que esta vez por un cuervo gigante con tres ojos, quien con agilidad consiguió atraparla en su pico.

Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, no.

De pronto, la perla de Shikon desapareció momentáneamente y a Kagome le costó llegar al hecho de que el demonio se la había tragado. Sí, porque aunque físicamente debía ser imposible de ver, pues estaba en su interior, en realidad ella aún seguía viendo el resplandor violáceo de la esfera en donde debería estar su estómago.

Kagome sintió como su visión se difuminaba por un instante.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Y la cosa no quedó ahí. El demonio cuervo, de pronto, empezó a mutar. Creció el doble de su tamaño anterior, sus alas se llenaron de espinas y en su cola crecieron puntas que la recubrían por la parte superior. Entonces, alzando el vuelo, intentando escapar, gruñó pletórico por hacer conseguido su deseo.

Si la cosa seguía así, de verdad, terminaría por escapar con la perla. Y eso no podía ocurrir.

Ella debía hacer algo.

Una voz dentro de ella se lo gritaba, se lo ordenaba, como si ese fuera su cometido en la vida. Como si todos los pasos, las elecciones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, tan solo hubieran servido para llevarla a ese punto.

Entonces, lo vio.

Justo a unos pasos de ella, descansaba un arco y un poco más allá, un carcaj con una flecha en su interior.

Y sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, su cuerpo actuó solo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia allí. Hacía años la última vez que había tirado con arco, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos a los que su padre había accedido que hiciera sorprendentemente, pero sabía como hacerlo. Además, se manejaba bastante bien de pequeña.

Colocó la flecha en su lugar, sin embargo, cuando tensó la cuerda para apunta, tuvo que tenerse. Un profundo dolor le había atravesado el costado. Tanto, que se había quedado sin respiración y sus ojos se habían aguado. Sin embargo, ahora no podía detenerse. _Debía ser fuerte_. Así que, cogiendo aire profundamente, volvió a tensar la cuerda. Sintió como millones de cuchillas le atravesaban el costado, pero esta vez no vaciló ni se detuvo. Intentó ignorar el dolor, echarlo de su mente, y tan solo centrarse en su respiración, en la vista de su ojo derecho, en la figura del demonio-cuervo.

Tan solo tenía una oportunidad...

Entonces, soltó la flecha y esta cortó el aire, directa a su objetivo.

Kagome soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente desde el mismo momento que la fecha empezó a volar, cuando vio que esta se incrustaba en el cuerpo del demonio.

Este chilló, de pura agonía, y entonces su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en polvo solamente.

—¿Qué..?

Sin embargo, todavía no había acabado todo. Kagome observó, conmocionada, como la fecha también desaparecía, mientras que la esfera quedaba suspendida en el aire. El brillo que la caracterizaba se intensificó, tanto que tuvo que apartar por unos segundos los ojos de ella.

—¿Pero qué son todas esa luces...?

Aunque Kagome no pudo oírlo, sí fue capaz de percibir el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Y entonces, miles de lucecitas volaron por todos lados. Numerosas estelas luminosas cruzaron el cielo, alumbrando el firmamento, durante un segundo antes de desaparecer.

Un inquietante silencio reinó el lugar.

Pero Kagome apenas reparó en ello. Toda la tensión, la desesperación, el dolor y la adrenalina que había sentido en los últimos tiempos se aferraron a ella con fuerzas. De pronto, su cuerpo perdió la fuerza para poder sostenerla y su conciencia empezó a irse a la deriva, perdiéndose en una oscuridad abrumadora.

 _Este es el fin..._ susurró una voz en su mente.

—¡KAGOME!

Lo último que pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue lo mucho que hubiera deseado decirle unas palabras de despedida a su amado InuYasha.

 _Adiós..._

* * *

 ***intenta huir disimuladamente...***

 **¡Uh, hola! ¿Qué tal a todos?**

 **Bueno, primero de todo tengo dos noticias. La primera, terminé de escribir la historia. Ya tan solo quedaría subirla que espero hacerlo cuanto antes, solo que con esto de que se acercan los exámenes... Y segundo, es que el siguiente es el último es capítulo... ¡Aunque!... tengo una sorpresa: esta historia contará con un epílogo, el cual ya está terminado. Así que cambiemos las cosas: ¡quedan dos capítulos para el final! ¿Estáis preparados?**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡InuYasha no está muerto! No sabéis lo que me costó escribir el otro capítulo... sin embargo...ahora... ¿logrará Kagome salir de esta?**

 **Próximo capítulo: Hacia el mañana...**


	9. Hacia el mañana

— _Kagome... Kagome... Kagome..._

 _Una voz estaba llamándome. Oía el susurro, como si el arrullo de un tranquilo río se tratase, pero por más que intentaba enfocar la mirada, tan solo podía encontrar oscuridad a mi alrededor._

— _Kagome... Kagome..._

— _¿Quién es?— chillé, nerviosa— ¿Quién me está hablando?_

— _Kagome, mi querida Kagome...— la voz se iba a acercando, pero yo no veía nada, y eso me ponía aún más histérica— Tranquila, cariño, estás a salvo._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?_

— _Es normal que no me recuerdes...—de pronto, su voz sonó en mi oreja y un grito salió de mis labios por la sorpresa._

 _Rápidamente giré el rostro hasta su dirección y casi me quedo sin palabras cuando vi la figura que se había materializado delante mía. Se trataba de una figura que relucía tenuemente y se encontraba levitando en la_ nada. _Era una mujer, con el rostro ovalado, unos profundos ojos marrones y una larga cabellera castaña oscura._

 _Inexplicablemente sentí un dolor en pecho que me dejó sin respiración. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y dónde me encontraba yo?_

 _La mujer sonrió, una sonrisa que destilaba tristeza pero también cariño, y yo me estremecí._

— _Que grande estás..._

— _¿Quién eres...?— susurré, notando las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos._

 _Ella alzó una de sus manos y lentamente la llevó hasta mi, para posarla en mi mejilla. Su tacto era casi etéreo, pero una sensación de calidez me recorrió entera._

— _Kagome... yo soy tú madre..._

 _¿Mi... madre?_

 _No reaccioné por un tiempo, procesando lo que me había dicho. ¿Ella era mi difunta madre? ¿La que murió protegiéndome de un demonio? ¿Una de las pocas personas que me había querido incondicionalmente?_

 _Las lágrimas se escaparon inevitablemente._

— _Ma-mamá— balbuceé._

— _Estás preciosa. Y muy fuerte. Has crecido fuerte, hermosa y sana. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi niña._

— _Oh, mamá, me haces tanto en falta... Te he echado tanto de menos...— me acurruqué en su pecho. Sus manos se apretaron a mi alrededor y por un segundo, me sentí segura y amada, pero esa sensación tal cual vino se fue. Sí, ella podía ser mi madre y yo la amaba, pero no era ese el lugar en el quería estar. Eran otros brazos los que yo anhelaban, era otra calidez, otro aroma..._

— _Sé que ha llegado el momento, hija, sé que estás preparada para ello._

 _Sus palabras me cogieron con la guardia baja. Sorprendida, me alejé un poco de ella y mis acuosos ojos la interrogaron._

 _Ella sonrió, una sonrisa triste y llena de orgullo, y con mucho cariño pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, mamá? ¿A qué estoy preparada? ¿Qué va a ocurrir?_

— _Supe desde que te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, que eras una chica especial. Pero todo se confirmó cuando vi un fulminante brillo violáceo en el pecho, que tan solo duró un instante._

 _¿Un brillo violáceo? Eso me sonaba de algo, pero ahora mismo..._

 _Oh._

— _Entonces tú... ¿lo sabías? ¿Tú sabías que eso estaba en mi interior?— pregunté incrédula— Pero, ¿qué es eso en realidad?_

— _Es la Perla de Shikon._

 _¿La perla... de... Shikon?_

— _La perla de Shikon se trata de una leyenda que remonta cientos de años atrás— empezó a explicarme mi madre— Esta dice que fue creada durante una batalla entre una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko y demonios muy poderosos, los cuales dieron lugar a Magatsuhi. Luego de siete días y siete noches de lucha, Midoriko se dio cuenta de que no podría destruir a todos los demonios y antes de ser devorada por las fauces del monstruo que combatía, utilizó las últimas energías que quedaban en ella para matar a ambos y crear de esta manera la perla. Dentro en ella, su alma y las almas de los demonios que selló, aún continúan peleando._

 _»Décadas más tardes, después de llevar un tiempo perdida, esta calló en manos de una poderosa sacerdotisa que debía custodiarla y evitar que los demonios la tuvieran, pues esta era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Sin embargo, sufrió una traición y pidió que quemaran su cuerpo con la perla y así hacerla desaparecer. Desde ese momento, la perla había estado desaparecida... hasta que llegaste tú._

— _¿Yo?— jadeé, con el corazón latiendo con rapidez en mi pecho, después de todo lo que había escuchado._

— _Kagome, tú eres la próxima guardiana de la perla y tu deber es protegerla, impedir que no caiga en malas manos._

— _Pero... pero... yo no soy una sacerdotisa...— musité, aún intentando digerirlo._

— _Por supuesto que lo eres, hija mía— posó una mano en el pecho, justo donde mi corazón que iba como loco— Hasta ahora no lo has sabido porque tus poderes estaban sellados por la perla, pues en tu interior no debería de pasarle nada y además, se estaba alimentando de esos poderes para estar constantemente purificada. Pero ahora que ha salido, que debes cuidarla con tus propias manos, poco a poco esos poderes irán resurgiendo, no te preocupes por eso._

 _Ahora tenía sentido esa pulsación, ese deseo, que me había consumido en la pelea, ese que me decía que debía proteger como fuera esa joya. ¿Pero por qué yo? Yo tan solo era muchacha, normal y corriente..._

— _Oh, no, no puede ser— susurré, entonces, cayendo. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de mi madre y apenas pude tragar saliva— Yo... he roto... la perla... Fue mi culpa..._

— _Tranquila, cariño— me consoló con una pequeña sonrisa y fugaces recuerdos de mi niñez aparecieron en mi cabeza— Todo se solucionará._

— _¿Pero cómo? Mamá, la perla se rompió en cientos de fragmentos, por mi culpa, por la flecha que yo le lancé...— balbuceé, sintiéndome perdida, muy perdida. ¿Qué había hecho...?_

— _Sé que sabrás como hacerlo— me susurró, sin una pizca de duda._

 _De pronto, su imagen empezó a difuminarse lentamente._

— _¡No!— grité, intentando aferrarme a ella, pero mi mano traspasó su brazo como si fuera humo— ¡No, mamá, por favor, no te vayas! ¡Te necesito! ¡Vuelve, mamá!_

— _Siempre cuidaré de ti, hija mía, como llevo haciendo todo estos años... Confío en ti, sé que podrás..._

— _¡Mamá!— sollocé._

 _Pero se había ido._

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, no te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Mamá!

—¡Kagome!

Unos ojos achocolatados se abrieron de sopetón, sintiendo el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas sin contemplación. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios de la joven cuando su cuerpo se movió solo, respingando, y fue como si miles de cuchillas se le clavaran en el cuerpo.

—¡Kagome, tranquila!— unas manos la sostuvieron— Respira profundamente. Estoy aquí, cálmate.

Ella hizo lo mandando y después de llenar sus pulmones unas cuantas veces, el dolor fue lentamente remitiendo. Kagome cerró los ojos, con el cuerpo hecho polvo, y entonces vino a ella la situación en la que se encontraba.

Mostrando de nuevo sus orbes, su mirada de encontró con la dorada de InuYasha, la cual la miraba con un brillo de preocupación. Descubrió que se encontraba con medio cuerpo en el suelo, mientras que el otro estaba en el regazo de él, y no pudo ser más feliz al saberlo. No había mejor lugar que aquel para poder estar.

Y después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado...

—¿Te sigue doliendo?— susurró él, no queriendo perturbar la quietud del momento. Con delicadeza, pasó una de sus manos por el rostro de ella, teniendo especialmente cuidado con no dañarla con sus garras.

Kagome agradeció su contacto con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa que hizo saltar al corazón del medio demonio.

—Estoy bien— respondió después de un momento. Pero de forma involuntaria su mano se movió hacia su costado, lugar donde se concentraba mayormente el dolor.

—Sshhh—se apresuró a cogerle la mano— Tienes que tener cuidado, la herida aún es reciente.

—¿D-dónde estamos?— sus ojos escanearon el lugar y se encontraron en una vieja y destartalada casa. Parecía que había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

—Fue el primer lugar que encontré— murmuró el medio demonio, de pronto, muy nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados menos a ella.

Kagome frunció el ceño y alzando una de sus manos, la posó en la barbilla de él para hacer así que la mirara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las orbes doradas de él, su corazón aumentó de velocidad. Cuanto había extrañado esa mirada... y que cerca había estado de perderla...

—¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha?

—Nada— respondió, evasivo— Deberías descansar. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O qué quieres? Pídemelo e intentaré hacerte sentir mejor.

—Ahora mismo estoy bien. Tan solo me molesta un poco la herida, pero ya pasará.

Kagome advirtió como este se quedaba mirándola fijamente, un raro sentimiento brillando en sus pupilas. Casi sin pensarlo, se incorporó un poco más e ignorando las réplicas de él porque descansara y la dolorosa punzada en el costado y casi todo su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de él.

—InuYasha, dime que estás pensando, por favor.

—Estás así por mi culpa— terminó por decir, en un tono tan bajo que no estuvo segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—Debí protegerte.

Kagome tan solo pudo mirarlo, conmocionada. ¿Se estaba... culpando?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo no debí dejar que te pasara nada—repitió volviendo a apartar la mirada— Debí haber llegado antes... incluso no dejar que nos separaran. Te dejé en manos de ese malnacido y a merced de esos demonios... Estás herida por mi culpa... Y encima... no tengo un lugar al que llevarte, sino esta sucia y vieja cabaña abandonada— su voz sonaba dura, iracunda, pero ella sabía que no era contra su persona, sino por él mismo, reprochándose una y otra vez _sus deficiencias._

—Oh, InuYasha— susurró Kagome sintiendo un tirón en el estómago al verlo así. ¿Cómo hacerle entrar en la cabeza que lo amaba así, como era, y él no le debía nada?

Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, sus dedos perdiéndose entre el cabello, y con la otra acunó su rostro. Entonces, con un firme movimiento acercó su rostro al de él y ensambló sus labios.

En un primer momento sintió al medio demonio tensarse por la sorpresa, sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionó y sus bocas se movieron como si fueran una sola. Kagome se olvidó del dolor en el cuerpo, lo que había acontecido últimamente y tan solo fue consciente de la suavidad pero a la vez rudeza de sus labios. Había pensando que jamás volvería a pasar esto...

—Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya— susurró cuando se tuvieron que separar para conseguir aire. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y Kagome sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse— Hiciste cuanto pudiste.

—Pero...

—No— lo calló, con una mano en sus labios. Él la miró, una mirada tan devastada y vulnerable que algo en ella se rompió. Daba igual lo impenetrable que quisiera ser con el mundo, lo arisco que se mostrara con los demás... _ella_ siempre sería capaz de ver lo que escondía su corazón— He tenido un sueño. Mi madre ha venido a hablarme.

—¿La señora?— parpadeó sorprendido el medio demonio.

Kagome trató de concentrarse, ignorando el coche de su aliento con la palma de su mano

—Sí. Y ella me lo ha explicado todo.

Le contó todo lo el sueño, de principio a fin, y conforme el medio demonio se iba enterando las cuencas de sus ojos se iban ampliando considerablemente, incapaz de creer lo que salían de los dulces labios de su pequeña.

—Y creo que ya sé a qué se refiere ella— culminó su explicación, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿A qué?— respondió él, temiéndose ya lo peor.

—Fue mi culpa de que la perla se rompiera. Yo debía cuidarla y ante mi incompetencia, ha ocurrido este desastre— cogió aire antes de continuar— Así que es mi deber ahora recuperar todos y cada uno de los fragmentos.

Durante unos segundos todo fue silencio. Entonces, InuYasha parpadeó y sus brazos se apretaron en torno al cuerpo de la muchacha.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

—¡Pero InuYasha!— replicó apartándose de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios ante el movimiento, pero apretó los labios para acallarlos— _Soy_ la sacerdotisa de la perla. _Tengo_ que hacerlo.

—No— se opuso firmemente. Sintiendo la rabia y la preocupación bullendo a partes iguales en su cuerpo, se levantó y con mucho cuidado la dejó recostada contra la pared para que estuviera incorporada. Entonces, empezó un paseíllo nervioso por todo el lugar— Kagome, no puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué pretendes? Es _muy_ peligroso lo que quieres hacer. Demonios de todas partes querrán esos fragmentos y tú no puedes enfrentarte a ellos.

—No me importa. Es mi deber— repitió impasible.

—¡Muchacha necia! ¡No pienso perderte, ya casi lo hice una vez!

—¡No vas a hacerlo!— exclamó y fue tanto el empeño que puso, que al final de la frase rompió en un ataque de tos, su cuerpo ardiendo de dolor por el movimiento.

—¡Mierda, pequeña!— rápidamente se acercó a ella y fue instintivo el que ella terminara en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello— Tranquila, por favor, no te alteres. Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, ya hablaremos de esto más adelante...

—No hay nada que hablar— contestó ella en voz baja y contra todo pronóstico, los labios del medio demonio se curvaron ínfimamente. Su pequeña tan terca y imprudente como siempre— Lo he decidido y pienso hacerlo.

—Kagome...

El silencio los rodeó. La escuchó respirar tranquila, como su corazón bombeaba acompasado al suyo y como el aliento de ella conseguía ponerle los pelos de puntas. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando, en lo que estaba empeñada en hacer esa humana.

—Puedes volver con mi padre— oyó, entonces, un trémulo susurro— Tú misión ha terminado. Ya no tienes que cuidarme del señor Takana...

— _¿Qué?_

La sintió removerse.

—Sé que no te gusta esto, InuYasha, pero no pienso dar marcha atrás. Así que, si quieres, puedes volver con mi padre. Te prometo que no me enfadaré, es más, lo entiendo. No es tu lucha.

Conforme iba escuchado, más alucinado se iba quedando. ¿Qué mierda le estaba diciendo? ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a dejarla? ¿Que la abandonaría? ¡Imposible!

—No digas tontería, pequeña. ¡Me ofende si quiera me lo digas!— frunció el ceño y alejándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos se encontró con los ojos achocolatados que le habían robado el corazón desde el primer momento que los vio— Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca pienso dejarte, aunque te vayas a una misión suicida. Es mi lucha, ¡pues claro que lo es cuando se trata de ti! Te he protegido, te he cuidado durante toda tu vida y ahora no será menos. Jamás me separaré de ti, pequeña, aunque me cueste la vida.

—Inu-InuYasha— sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Allá donde tú vayas, iré yo, ni si quiera lo dudes. Estamos juntos.

—Oh, InuYasha—sollozó ella.

Sus labios sellaron la promesa, una promesa irrompible, por la que darían la vida, por la cual se despertaban cada día.

E InuYasha supo, sin rastro de duda, de que había nacido por y para ella. Viviría mil veces toda su vida, el odio, el rencor, el desprecio, la ira, si le aseguraba que la tendría mil y una vez.

Porque Kagome nació para conocerle. Y él... nació para ella.

—Te quiero— susurró la joven, sus ojos vivaces, labios hinchados y mejillas sonrosadas.

—Y tú eres mi vida...

Volvieron a besarse, adentrándose en un mundo que solamente era de ellos. Un mundo donde no existía el _señor_ y _esclavo_ , donde no había _humanos_ y _demonios_ , donde no había dolor, ni sufrimiento. Un mundo donde tan solo estaban Kagome e InuYasha, dos almas destinadas a estar unidas, costara lo que costase.

* * *

 ***snif snif* Llegó el final...**

 **Primero que todo me gustaría agradecer a toda personita que haya llegado a este lugar, acompañando una vez más (o por primera vez) a mis chicos en alguna de sus aventuras. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo 3  
En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Esperábais este final?  
Y no os preocupeis, veremos más de esa nueva en el epílogo que ya tengo preparado. ¿Cómo creéis que será? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho la cosa? **

**¡Contadme!**

 **Último capítulo: Epílogo: Erase una vez...**


	10. Epílogo: Érase una vez

_Si escuchas la voz del pueblo, los susurros entusiasmados, las exclamaciones o los ruegos; si te paras y prestas atención, a tus oídos llegaran cientos de historias de ellos._

 _«¿Y quienes son ellos?» , preguntan los forasteros._

 _«Nuestros héroes» , responden los aldeanos. «Son dos jovencitas: una muy diestra con el arco y otra que porta una gran arma en forma de boomerang, un monje extraño y tres demonios: una gatita que puede hacerse grande, un niño zorro y un hombre con orejas de perro»_

 _Nadie sabe de donde vienen ni a dónde van. No hay nombre, ni edad, ni referencia a su pasado. Son tan solo un grupo de personas que vagan por la tierra, en busca de algo que nadie sabe._

 _Sin embargo, lo que todo el mundo es capaz de admirar es el profundo lazo que los une: como son capaces de dar la vida por su compañero sin titubear ni un segundo, como luchan y protegen hasta que su cuerpo desfallezca de puro cansancio, como confían el uno en el otro contra todo lo que pase..._

 _Porque nadie dudaría al decir que más que un grupo disparatado, se trata de una familia._

—¡¿Señorita Kagome, puede verlo?!

Los ojos castaños escrutaron el panorama minuciosamente. Había muchos cuerpos moviéndose de un lado a otro, los cuales a pesar de que la espada y el hiraikotsu no dejaban de descuartizarlos, estos parecían multiplicarse cada vez más, al punto de que estaban rodeados por ellos.

Sintiendo su corazón bombear con rapidez en el pecho, casi chilló cuando uno de esos _gusanos_ apresó el cuerpo de su amiga.

—¡Sango!— gritó Shippo saltando del hombro de la sacerdotisa.

—¡Cuidado!

Apenas tuvo tiempo la mujer de parpadear que sus ataduras fueron cortadas. Ya libre, volvió a enfundar su arma.

—¿Estás bien, Sango?— se posicionó el medio demonio a su lado, espada en alto, sin alejar su mirada del enemigo. Maldita sea, estaba costando más de lo normal. Ya se estaba hartando.

—Gracias, InuYasha.

—¡Apataos!— la orden Miroku se pronunció lo justo para que ambos tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para moverse. En ese momento, un pergamino se dirigió hacia el cuerpo del monstruo y entre alaridos de dolor, un humo negruzco empezó a rodearlos— Mierda, es veneno. ¡Cuidado, chicos!

Sango rápidamente se colocó su máscara mientras le pasaba la otra al pequeño Shippo, el más cercano del grupo a ella. Miroku usó la tela de la manga de su túnica como amortiguador e hizo que la pequeña Kirara se escondiera entre los pliegues de esta.

—¡Kagome!— exclamó el medio demonio acercándose a ella, la cual había imitado a Miroku. Los lagrimeantes ojos de ella por el humo lo miraron e InuYasha sintió su pecho rugir— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí— su voz sonó amortiguada— No lo veo, InuYasha. Siento el fragmento aquí cerca, sé que lo tiene, pero no consigo verlo— había desesperación en su voz. Si se lo quitaban, conseguirían destruirlo.

—Tranquila— la atrajo hacia él, haciendo su cabeza se escondiera en su pecho mientras ella se aferraba a su ropaje rojizo— Voy a sacarte de aquí. Desde un árbol tendrás mejor vista.

Y sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada más, la cogió en volandas y saltó. Salieron de la humareda y la cabeza de Kagome se izó, mientras sus ojos escrutaban el suelo, aún aferrándose a la ropa de él como si fuera lo único estable en el mar. Durante unos eternos segundos, no vio nada, pero entonces un destello apareció.

Sonrió, el alivio extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé dónde está!— exclamó cogiendo una de las flechas que portaban en el carcaj a su espalda. Tensó el arco y tan solo bastó un instante para calibrar el tiro. Entonces, soltó la flecha, que cortó el aire hasta incrustarse por encima de la carne donde se encontraba el fragmento— Ya sabes donde darle, InuYasha.

—Entendido— aceptó, dejándola a su lado en una elevada rama. Sacó a su espada de la funda, agrandándose y se preparó— ¡Chicos, corred lo más lejos que podáis! ¡Salid de ahí!

Y cuando escuchó la respuestas de los demás, lanzó su ataque, una estela luminosa que hizo que Kagome tuviera que apartar la mirada momentáneamente.

—¡Lo conseguimos!— celebró Kagome, feliz, y sin dejar que guardara el arma, se tiró a los brazos del medio demonio.

—¡Eh, cuidado!— se quejó, perdiendo por un instante el equilibrio a causa de la fuerza del impacto.

Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la muchacha y no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más. De pronto, los labios de ella se habían posado en los suyos, y él no pudo más que respondele encantado. Adoraba besarla. Lo hacía de forma tan tímida pero a la vez apasionada que conseguía volverlo loco...

—¡Kagome, bruto, bajad ya!

Un gruñido salió de los labios del medio demonio cuando Kagome se separó de sus labios. Maldito enano, siempre incordiando. Un día de esto lo tiraría por un barranco de una patada y listo, fuera problemas.

Volvió a capturar sus labios, incapaz de detenerse. Su sed por Kagome no había sido suficientemente saciada por ahora (aunque algo le decía que eso jamás ocurriría). Tan solo sería un poco más... La sintió reír en el beso y él la estrechó aún más contra si, si era posible.

—¡El demonio se está reconstruyendo sobre el fragmento!— oyeron, ahora, la voz del monje— InuYasha, Kagome tiene que bajar y purificarlo.

—Mierda— farfulló el medio demonio.

—Vamos, anda, antes de que tengamos que volver a enfrentarnos a él— susurró la joven divertida sobre los labios de él.

De un salto, él los bajó de la rama y después de que Kagome se asegurara con una mirada de que sus amigos se encontraban bien, caminó hacia donde se encontraban los restos del demonio. Sintió a InuYasha caminando a su espalda y su estómago se llenó de un familiar cosquilleo. A pesar de todos los años pasados, aún le encantaba ver la forma en la que él se preocupaba por ella y la protegía.

Atisbó el destello del fragmento y con cuidado se inclinó. Por el rabio del ojo vio como InuYasha se tensaba y bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos, consiguió coger el oscuro fragmento en la carne que no dejaba de temblar. Después de tanto tiempo, su estómago se había acostumbrado a esas vistas. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que no pudo evitar vomitar cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel viscosa y _fría_ del demonio. Ahora, aunque seguía dándole asco, se limitaba a cogerlo de forma rápida para que el momento no se alargara más de lo preciso.

El fragmento resplandeció en sus manos y el color negruzco pasó a ser morado, señal de que sus poderes lo habían purificado.

—¡Genial, ya tenemos uno más!— exclamó Shippo desde los hombros de Sango.

—Dentro de nada, llegaremos a la mitad de la perla— observó la mujer en el momento en el que Kagome cogía el trozo que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello y con sus poderes conseguía anexionar el nuevo fragmento— Vamos consiguiéndolo.

—Sin embargo, no hay rastro de Naraku— musitó el monje llevándose una mano al mentón— InuYasha, ¿puedes sentir algo?

—Nada— sacudió la cabeza.

—Es raro que esté tanto tiempo inactivo. Normalmente ya nos habría enviado una de sus marionetas.

—Eso es lo peor, Shippo. Significa que se está preparando bien para su siguiente paso. Este silencio solo puede traer malas noticias.

—¡No seas tan pesimista, monje! Da igual lo mucho que se prepare ese idiota de Naraku, yo acabaré con él— se burló el medio demonio, si bien sus ojos descansaban en la menuda figura de su Kagome, la cual escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Chicos, creo que deberíamos movernos ya. Pronto anochecerá y tendremos que buscar un lugar donde dormir. La verdad es que yo no deseo dormir junto al cadáver de un demonio— comentó Sango mirando al cielo que poco a poco estaba anocheciendo.

De pronto, un viento se levantó y Kagome respingó. Justo después sintió unos brazos envolverla fuertemente e inmediatamente supo quién se trataba. Ningún otro la hacía sentir de esa manera.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? Te veo muy pensativa— susurró por encima de su pelo.

Kagome acomodó la cabeza bien en el hueco de su pecho, sintiendo el familiar aroma entrar por sus fosas nasales y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada, tranquilo.

Pero supo que InuYasha no la había creído.

·

—¿Qué haces?

Ella se sobresaltó. Despegó su ojos del baile de las llamas y sus ojos achocolatados miraron por encima del hombro la figura del medio demonio a pocos pasos de ella.

—No podía dormir— le sonrió, pero InuYasha la conocía muy y sabía que esa sonrisa no era una verdadera, sino la que usaba cuando quería esconder lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. A él no podía engañarlo— ¿Y tú?

Él apartó la mirada intentando que no se diera cuenta del rubor que habían inundado sus mejillas. No le diría que no era capaz de dormir sin ella en sus brazos, que se había acostumbrada que a tenerla acurrucada en el pecho, al embriagador aroma a su alrededor, que no podía intentar si quiera cerrar los ojos. Además, también estaba preocupada por como se estaba comportando la joven. Desde que mataron al demonio, se encontraba más pensativa y taciturna de lo normal, tanto que incluso Shippo se había dado cuenta y no había dejado de lanzarle miradas en la cena. Miraditas que ella ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

—¡Keh!

Y se sentó a su lado antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y atraerla hacia él. Kagome sonrió y rodeando su cintura, se apoyó en él.

Tan solo se oía el crepitar del fuego, las respiraciones de sus dormidos amigos y el susurro de las hojas del bosque.

—Estamos cerca.

Ni si quiera fue consciente de que lo había dicho. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta las palabras habían salido de su boca al hilo de lo que su mente llevaba dándole vueltas los últimos días.

Él no necesitó aclaración alguna. Sabía de lo que hablaba, por supuesto que lo hacía. Él también se había dado cuenta.

La estrechó contra él.

—¿Y qué piensas de ello?

Kagome en un principio no contestó. Observó embobada el baile de las llamas y luego suspiró.

—Es un poco... raro— murmuró en voz muy baja, pero los sentidos desarrollados del medio demonio llegaron a captarlo— No llegas a imaginarte las millones de veces que fantaseé con la idea de que tú y yo escaparíamos de aquel lugar, juntos, para irnos lejos, muy lejos. En un lugar donde nadie nos recriminara por el simple hecho de hablar o encontrarnos en la misma habitación. Y ahora... ahora nos veo aquí y pienso que todo es un sueño. Que en cualquier momento despertaré en mi habitación sola... Pero entonces tú me tocas, me miras a los ojos... y algo en mi reacciona. Sé que es real todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí...

—Lo pasaría un millón de veces si con eso sé que tu estarías a mi lado en cada una de ellas— le confesó InuYasha bajando la mirada hasta conectarla con la de ella. Ella sonrió, la sonrisa que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento que la vio y se sintió el ser más dichoso por ser el causante de ella.

Sus labios se rozaron en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, el cual tuvieron que finalizar de forma costosa. Con la respiración alterada, Kagome volvió a esconderse en su pecho y este terminó sacándose su haori para pasarlo por los hombros de ella.

—¿Crees que nos estará buscando?

De nuevo, no hizo falta aclaración alguna.

—¿Es por eso que llevas este tiempo preocupada?

—¿Tanto se me ha notado?— soltó una carcajada, carente de humor alguno— Y yo que había intentado...

—¡Keh! ¿De verdad pensabas que podrías engañarme?— se burló él con cariño escondido en cada una de sus palabras.

Los labios de la joven sacerdotisa se curvaron en el momento que sentía la mano que se apoyaba en su espalda ascender y descender por toda ella en una tierna caricia.

—No, claro que no. ¿Cómo podría ocurrírseme?

Volvieron al silencio, un momento apacible y tranquilo para ellos.

—Pienso que sí— escuchó, entonces, la voz de él— Supongo que tuvo que ser un duro golpe para él.

—No todos los días pierdes a tu moneda de cambio y tu mejor guerrero, ¿eh?— de nuevo, usó ese tono frío, aquel que contrastaba totalmente con la personalidad de su pequeña.

—Nunca había cuestionado la vida que llevaba, pequeña. Mi vida siempre había sido servir a tu abuelo, a tu padre... jamás habría pensado que hubiera podido tener otra alternativa...— había una leve melancolía en su voz.

—¿Te arrepientes?— se tensó ella y cuando lo sintió sobresaltarse por su pregunta, siguió hablando— Es decir, vamos de un lugar a otro, dormimos en medio del bosque, debemos cazar nuestra propia comida... No es a lo que estabas acostumbrado, seguro.

 _Te sorprenderías_ , quiso replicar el medio demonio, pero no lo hizo, sino que con mucha delicadeza, cogió el cuerpo de la muchacha a su lado y la sostuvo de forma que descansara en sus piernas cara a cara, que sus miradas pudieran encontrarse.

¿Cómo había podido un ser angelical como ella haberse fijado en él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecérselo?

Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza en el pecho cuando los ojitos marrones de ella lo observaron con ese brillo de ternura pero también determinación tan especial en ella.

—¿Y me lo preguntas tú?— preguntó incrédulo, rodeando su cintura con sus manos mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros. Podía oír perfectamente lo rápido que iba su corazón y ese sonido le supo a gloria— Kagome, eres tú la que no se merece esto. La que debería estar entre sedas y joyas, con un sitio al que pudieras llamar hogar, con comida caliente y saludable que llevarte a la boca... Y, sin embargo, yo no...

—Shhhh— lo calló ella con una medio sonrisa en sus labios— InuYasha, me encanta esta vida. No la cambiaría por nada— acercó sus rostros hasta que estos quedaron a un solo palmo y sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse— Mira como estamos tú y yo. Juntos. Y nadie podrá separarnos nunca. Además, hemos conocido a buenas personas como Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo. Sí, vale, tenemos que luchar contra demonios, pero ¿no es eso lo que haces tú siempre?

—Sí, pero tú...

—Yo por fin he encontrado mi meta en la vida— susurró ella. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios en el momento con una de sus manos rozaba un mechón del cabello albino de él— Durante toda mi vida lo único que me ha mantenido cuerda has sido tú, InuYasha. Y no sé cómo no me volví loca cuando tú empezaste a ausentarte... Me sentía vacía, como una hoja que era movida por el viento... Pero ahora, con esto, puede parecer tonto— aún con la oscuridad, la vista desarrollada de él logró captar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas— pero me siento _importante_. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Eres importante. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Kagome. Sin ti no sería nada— respondió él, aunque había captado lo que querían decir sus palabras.

Ella suspiró, como cada vez que él le decía algo así, y llevó a sus labios para que bebieran un poco de los de él.

—Tú también lo eres para mi. Te amo, InuYasha, y no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida si tú no hubieras estado allí— susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—Keh...— apartó la mirada, y a pesar de la oscuridad, Kagome presenció como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sonrió con ternura.

—Ven, vamos a dormir— le pidió, poniéndose de pie. InuYasha la imitó sin vacilar y después de apagar el fuego hasta que solo fueron ascuas, la cogió de la cintura y de un saltó se subió hasta una de las ramas. Entonces, se tumbó en ella, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, y colocó a la muchacha sobre él con la prenda de su ropa tapándola— Quiero que te quede una cosa clara, InuYasha— susurró, su carita escondida en el hueco de su cuello y con media consciencia ya perdida por el sueño— No hay mejor sitio para dormir que en tus brazos. No cambiaría esto ni por la mejor de las camas.

InuYasha no respondió con palabras, sino que pasó sus manos por la cabellera de ella con cuidado de sus uñas. Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, su respiración ralentizándose, su corazón acompasándose al suyo... La observó por un momento y sus labios se curvaron.

En ese momento se sentía completo y no podía pedirle más a la vida.

·

—¿Qué miras, Kagome?

La joven sonrió cuando sintió el peso del pequeño Shippo en sus hombros, se había dado cuenta de la preocupación tiñendo sus palabras. Alzó una de sus manos y señaló un lugar un punto a lo lejos.

—¿Ves ese sitio de allí?— preguntó con suavidad.

Shippo asintió, entreviendo el castillo entre la espesura de árboles de que lo bordeaban, desde la colina donde se habían detenido a descansar por petición de la muchacha.

—Sí, es muy grande, parece ser de alguien muy importante...

—Allí crecí yo.

El demonio-zorro enmudeció, sus ojos abriéndose sorprendido, mientras se giraba para admirar el rostro de ella. Su rostro permanecía sereno, tranquilo, aunque él pudo distinguir un extraño sentimiento en su mirada chocolate. ¿Añoranza? ¿Repulsión? ¿Desasosiego?

Ni Kagome ni InuYasha les había contado nunca de su pasado. Tanto Sango, Miroku y él mismo sabían que hacía muchísimo tiempo que se conocían (esa conexión especial, esa forma de tratarse... no era algo de dos días) pero habían sido muchas las conjeturas de ellos pensando cuál había sido la historia de ellos. ¿Cómo habrían terminado una humana y un medio demonio _juntos_ viajando en busca de los fragmentos de la esfera?

—Kagome...

De nuevo, calló cuando vio una sola lágrima caer por una de sus mejillas.

—Pequeña...

Shippo oyó al medio demonio acercarse y cuando miró hacia atrás se lo encontró a pocos pasos de ellos observando a la chica con una expresión indescifrable. Vio como la joven inspiraba profundamente, sin girarse aún, y llevándose una mano al rostro, se quitó la lágrima. Entonces, una sonrisa en sus labios, cogió al pequeño demonio entre sus brazos y se giró.

—¿Qué pasa, InuYasha? ¿Ya nos vamos?— inquirió con aparente buen humor. Uno que no se creyeron ninguno de los dos.

El mencionado frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y eso intrigó aún más a Shippo. Quería a Kagome como si fuese su propia madre al igual que a InuYasha como si fuese su padre, por más que llevaran todo el día peleándose y metiéndose entre ellos. Y deseaba saber lo que había entre ellos, su historia... Nadie se atrevería a negar que ellos no se querían, tan solo había que verlo para darse cuenta, pero ¿cómo llegó a ocurrir? ¿Cómo fue que un medio demonio tosco y _no-muy-amable_ terminó con una humana?

¿Llegaría algún día a descubrirlo?

Ajena a las cavilaciones del pequeño demonio, de pronto, Kagome sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Siento dos fragmentos de la esfera...

Las orejas del medio demonio se movieron también, captando un sonido lejano, pero _demasiado_ familiar. Gruñó. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta ese imbécil lo _ingrata_ que eran sus visitas?

Y lo vieron, un enrome torbellino que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Koga— comentó Shippo.

Los ojos de la chica viajaron hacia el rostro enfadado del InuYasha, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Inevitablemente había tenido que detenerse para ver el lugar donde había crecido, donde conoció a InuYasha, donde vivió con su madre, dónde lo esperó, pero también tuvo los mejores momentos a su lado... Mientras lo veía, miles de recuerdos aparecían en su mente: ella escabulléndose a verlo, las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos discretamente, cuando le pidió que le enseñara a montar, cuando se enteró que tuvo que marcharse, todas y cada una de las veces que él volvió, cuando supo que debía casarse, cuando lloró en su pecho...

Había echado una mirada atrás, un paseo por sus memorias...

Pero todo había pasado. Ahora tenía que mirar al presente. Uno donde estaba junto a él, uno donde había encontrado a los mejores amigos del mundo, uno donde ella era _alguien_...

Y soñar con el futuro. Un futuro junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, su mejor amigo, su guardián, su compañero... Finalmente lo habían conseguido. Aunque parecía imposible, ahora ente ella se abría un brillante y esperanzador futuro...

—Maldito lobo estúpido...

—¡Kagome, mi bella dama!— apareció, de pronto, Koga frente a ella y no le dio tiempo a parpadear, que había cogido una de sus manos y las sostenía con reverencia— Estás tan espléndida como siempre...

—Ho-hola, Koga...

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo!— exclamó InuYasha, su rostro crispado, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—¡Cállate, chucho! ¡Espero que estés cuidando bien a mi futura esposa, ¿eh?!—le reclamó el demonio-lobo.

La vena del cuello del medio demonio se hinchó, mientras sentía la sangre hervir. ¡¿Por qué seguía diciéndole "mi esposa"?! ¡Ella JAMÁS lo sería! ¡Era SU HEMBRA!

—¡Te vas a enterar! ¡De una vez por todas me llevaré los fragmento de tus piernas!— sacó su espada.

—¡Ja, sigue soñando, chucho!

—Kagome, ¿crees que algún día cambiarán?— preguntó Shippo, mientras ambos miraban la pelea que se estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos. Kagome sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, estrechando un poco más los brazos que rodeaban el cuerpecito del demonio.

—No lo creo.

Shippo alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la muchacha, los cuales ya brillaban con su entusiasmo característico. Eso lo alegró muchísimo.

—No me gusta verte triste, Kagome, estás más bonita cuando sonríes.

El rostro de ella se dulcificó por sus palabras. Ese pequeño se había metido en su corazón a pasos agigantados. Desde la primera vez que lo vio quiso protegerlo y apoyarlo. Ahora sabía lo que sintió InuYasha cuando la vio por primera vez, tan pequeñita e inocente. Y aunque aún seguía su instinto protector, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado... hasta hacerla _su mujer_.

Sintiendo sus ojos aguarse de nuevo, pero esta vez por la emoción, acarició uno de los mechones del pelo del pequeño.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia, Shippo?

Los ojos de él, aunque un poco confudidos por el cambio de tema, brillaron entusiasmado. Le encantaban los cuentos que Kagome le contaba antes de dormir.

—¡Sí! ¿De qué va?— se acomodó en sus brazos.

Kagome apartó un momento la mirada. Se fijó en el castillo, allí a lo lejos, casi perdido e inexpugnable. Después se desvió hacia donde estaba InuYasha peleando con Koga, alargándose la disputa hasta que se cansaran o ella misma se metiera en ella. Y finalmente al pequeño que sostenía.

—Va sobre una chica inocente. Una chica que esperó por mucho tiempo, que nunca perdió la esperanza. Va sobre un medio demonio rodeado de egoísmo, odio y sangre, que nunca pensó que la vida podría ser de otra manera. Va sobre como ellos se conocieron... y como sus caminos se unieron para siempre.

* * *

 **Y este es el fin.**

 **Otra historia que se termina, otra aventura de mis niños que llega a su final... *snif snif* Cuando pongo los "fin" a mis historias, noto una sensación de añoranza y felicidad...** **Me siento como una madre que ha visto a su hijo graduarse: muy muy orgullosa.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora es el momento de seguir con mis otros hijos. Seguiré con la historia de Without Words, pronto actualizaré, y también anuncio que hay otra por ahí formándose en mi ordenador, que la subiré cuando acabe la primera. Por ahora, si queréis, dejaré el summary (para ir poniendo los dientes largos, je, je)**

 _ **Para Kagome Higurashi, InuYasha era todo un misterio. Sin embargo, no le importaba lo que él fuera, por qué diablos había estado atado a un árbol o qué sería lo que el futuro les depararía. Si había algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura es que nadie podría separarlos, aún si tenía que aferrarse con uñas y dientes a este hombre con unas extrañas —pero fascinantes— orejas de perro. AU. [Dato: está ambientada en la época actual]**_

 **En fin, ¡contadme que os ha parecido tanto este final como mi "nota"! ¡Soy toda oídos (u ojos en este caso)!**

 **¡Ya nos veremos!**

 **PD: desde que supe que habría un epílogo, pensé que Koga debía salir sí o sí xD**


End file.
